The Demon's Lily
by belasgrl
Summary: A Black Butler fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

_I'm drowning. The vessel which used to be filled with emotions and thoughts is now being filled with water. So much water. I can feel this fragile thing called life slipping away. I hear a voice._

"Young mistress, your tea."

Lily almost screamed. Her thoughts had drifted, and her butler's voice brought her back to reality. She looked at the man standing in front of her and quickly composed herself. "Thank you, Sebastian," she said, calmly.

"Forgive me for startling you," the butler said, bowing slightly.

"It's alright. I just got lost in my thoughts."

Sebastian nodded, and Lily dismissed him. "My lady, you have a full schedule today."

"I want to be left alone for a bit."

"Very well, but you have a dancing lesson in 15 minutes."

Lily didn't respond. She was looking at her cup of tea. After a pause, Sebastian asked, "Is there something wrong with your tea? I can make a new pot for you."

"No, not at all," the teenage girl replied. She took a drink and nodded in approval. "The tea is excellent, as usual. Thank you. Now, please leave me and come get me when Mrs. Philbin arrives."

"Yes, my lady," Sebastian responded, and he left the room.

Lily sighed and looked at her cup again. Usually, she didn't mind being busy, but today, she just wanted to be left alone with her thoughts. Today of all days was when she needed peace and time to reflect on her life. Of course, the Athelward Manor was rarely a peaceful place. There was always something going on: balls, guests visiting for one reason or another, and the servants were always messing things up. Why did she ever hire them?

Speaking of, she could hear something going on now. Baldroy probably set something on fire in the kitchen again, or Mey-Rin probably tripped over something and broke the dishes again, or Finnian probably mucked up something in the garden again. Ordinarily, she didn't mind; they were good people who tried their best at their jobs, but today, she was in no mood to deal with them.

After hearing a crash, Lily quickly stood up out of her chair in her study and yelled, "Sebastian!"

Almost immediately, Sebastian ran in and said, "Yes, my lady, I am taking care of it."

"Cancel all my appointments today."

Sebastian stopped. "I'm afraid I cannot do that. Your dancing lesson is in a few minutes, then afterward-"

"I don't care. Just cancel everything. I will not be seeing anyone today, nor will I be going out. That is an order."

The butler looked at the girl strangely, then sighed. "Very well, my lady. I will see to it you are not disturbed."

"Thank you."

Ordinarily, Lily didn't enjoy being so cross with anyone, especially her butler, but she simply couldn't handle any form of socializing or excitement that day. She sat down again, feeling guilty for being so harsh to Sebastian, but she knew he would understand.

 _Of course, he would understand._


	2. Chapter 2

Lily closed her eyes, waiting for the noise to cease. Sure enough, after a few minutes, the manor was quiet again. She relaxed in her chair. Sebastian took care of it. He always did. No matter what disaster befell, he would always remedy the situation.

The girl was left alone in her study, and she enjoyed the peace that accompanied her. Her calmness, however, was short-lived, for soon, her mind began thinking dark thoughts, and memories that she normally kept buried were surfacing.

It had been one year since her parents had disappeared. They had left without a trace. The police could not find them, and the case went cold. Everyone believed they had died. Lily held on to hope for the longest time that her mother and father were still living, but every day, that hope diminished. However, she hadn't given up yet. For the time being, she was left in charge of the Athelward home.

Lily was an only child, born into nobility, and she had the responsibilities of running her father's shipping company. Many people were shocked that such a young lady was handling the affairs of a business, and many tried to take advantage of the situation. Every attempt to pull Lily away from the company failed miserably. She was intelligent beyond her years, and she was well-protected.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the study door. "Come in," she said, trying not to sound annoyed.

Sebastian entered and bowed. "Forgive me, my lady. Lord Dellmore is here."

Lily groaned. Walter Dellmore was another noble who was betrothed to her. They were both the same age, but had nothing in common. "Send him away," she told the butler.

Ordinarily, Lily would be polite and hide her annoyance for her fiance, but she couldn't put on a ruse today.

Before Sebastian could reply, a teenage boy dressed in fine garb came in. "Lily! It's good to see you."

"And you as well, though I am not in the mood for socializing today."

"Nonsense! You're always in the mood to see your fiance!"

Walter grabbed Lily by the hands and cheerfully pulled her out of her chair. "My, you look lovely today! Come! Let me take you shopping!"

"Water, no."

"But you love going shopping."

Lily walked away from him and looked out the window. "I don't want to go anywhere or do anything today."

"Don't be silly!"

"I said no!"

Lily had whirled around and looked Walter straight in the eye. Her sudden harshness made him frown. "I was just trying to be nice. You don't have to be so ungrateful."

Sebastian, who had stayed in the room this whole time, said, "Lord Walter, today is a particularly difficult day for Lady Lillith. This is the one year anniversary of her parents' disappearance."

Walter immediately looked remorseful. "Oh. I had not realized….I am sorry, Lily. Truly, I am."

Lily replied, quietly, "It's alright. I should not be so upset. I apologize for lashing out at you."

"I forgive you. I'll leave you alone today. Perhaps tomorrow I can take you shopping?"

Lily nodded.

"I will see you off, Lord Walter," Sebastian said.

"Thank you, Sebastian. Farewell, Lily."

Finally, Walter left, and Lily was again left in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

An immense pang of guilt struck Lily. She had not meant to be so harsh to her fiance. Not like she should have cared much; she didn't love him. He was so conceited and self-absorbed for the most part. Still, she regretted not being more composed and losing her temper.

An hour passed, and Lily decided to leave the study. When she went down the stairs to the main floor, she became shocked and perplexed. The manor was decorated as if there was a party taking place. "Why is the manor decorated?" she asked, aloud. She summoned the gardener, maid, butler, and chef. The four of them came in. She asked them why the house was decorated.

"We thought it would cheer you up," Finny replied.

"Yeah. You're always so sad that we decided to throw you a little party," Baldroy chimed in.

"We put up decorations and made the manor all nice and pretty, yes we did," added Mey-Rin.

Lily looked at the servants, stunned, then she looked at Sebastian. "Sebastian, did you have a part to play in this?"

Sebastian smiled a little. "Yes, my lady. We thought it would do you good to have a celebration."

Lily was quiet. She sat down in a chair. All the servants looked worried. "We really blew it this time," Baldroy said, slapping his forehead.  
Lily began crying, and Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finnian began panicking. "Forgive us, my lady. We didn't mean to make you cry," they said.

The teenage girl looked at her servants. "I'm not upset. I am touched that you all would go through the trouble of doing all this just to make me happy. Thank you."

The servants relaxed, and Sebastian said, "My lady, dinner has been prepared for you."

When Lily went into the dining room and sat down, Mey-Rin brought out Lily's favorite dishes. Unfortunately, she tripped, but with lightning speed, Sebastian was able to keep the food from splattering everywhere. Lily nodded in approval as Sebastian set the food in front of her.

The servants watched Lily eat, apprehensive, waiting for her response. A smile crept on her face. "This is excellent."

Mey-Rin almost fainted from the tension . She stumbled backward, and Bard caught her. Lily stifled a chuckle.

Later, after Lily finished eating, she and the servants went into the main room again. The young lady looked at the room. Suddenly, she heard the piano being played. She looked over and saw Sebastian playing the instrument, skillfully. "A little music would lighten the mood," he said.

"I missed my dancing lesson today," said Lily. "I am feeling a bit better and would like a dancing partner."

Sebastian got up and placed a record on the record player. Soft music played. He walked to Lily and bowed. "Allow me. I shall be your instructor this evening."

He held out his hand, and she took it. He taught her how to waltz. By the time the music stopped, it was bedtime.

Lily addressed Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Sebastian. "Thank you for being so kind and understanding with me today. As you all know, today is a very difficult day for me, and you have all helped make it a little better. You all have my gratitude."

Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian beamed proudly. "Anything for you, my lady," they chimed.

Later, Sebastian helped Lily get settled in bed. The teenage girl said, "Was it all your idea, Sebastian?"

"What, my lady?"

"The decorations and dinner."

"I merely played a part in it."

"I am lucky to have wonderful servants."

"Indeed, my lady. Now, it's time for you to sleep. Good night."

"Wait!"

Sebastian stopped and turned around. Lily looked terrified. "What is wrong, mistress?"

Lily's expression became calm. "Will you stay here until I fall asleep?"

"Why? Are you afraid?"

"Yes. I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Very well, my lady."

Sebastian walked into the room and stayed until Lily fell asleep. Then, he walked out and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_Deeper._

 _Deeper._

 _I feel my life leaving as I sink. In my last moments, my memories are clearer._

 _Clearer._

 _I see my mother and father. I remember the good times. Then they fade away. They left me._

 _Gone._

 _Gone._

 _And soon, I shall be._

 _I open my eyes and see nothing but darkness. I scream, but the cold water silences it. I cry out for help, though why, I do not know._

 _"Say my name."_

Lily woke up screaming. She sat up and looked around. She was in her bedchamber, in her luxurious bed. She soon heard a knock at the door. "My lady, are you alright?" Sebastian asked.

It took Lily a moment to calm down, then she replied, "I'm alright. You may come in."

Sebastian entered the room. "Did you have another nightmare, mistress?"

"Yes, but I'm alright now."

"Breakfast is waiting for you whenever you are ready for it."

"Thank you. I shall be down in a few moments."

"Do you want help dressing?"

"No, I will dress myself."

"Very well, my lady. I will wait for you in the dining room."

The butler left the room, and Lily got dressed for the day. Although she was of noble blood, she cared little for her appearance. However, she needed to look her best.

Lily dressed in a green dress and picked up a green ribbon. As she stood in front of a full-sized mirror and put her hair into a ponytail, she saw a mouse scurry across the floor. She ran out of her chamber and into the dining room, screaming for Sebastian. "What is wrong, my lady?" he asked.

"There's a mouse in my bedchamber!" Lily shouted, terrified.

"A mouse? I'll take care of the bugger for you, my lady," Baldroy said, coming in from out of the kitchen.

"Don't hurt it. It's just a tiny, helpless mouse," said Finny.

"I don't care what you do; just get it out of the manor," ordered Lily.

Baldroy grabbed a flamethrower and raced to Lily's bedroom, with Finny following close behind. Mey-Rin came into the dining room, pushing a tray of food as Lily sat down. "What's all the excitement?" Mey-Rin asked.

"Lady Lillith found a mouse in her bedchamber," replied Sebastian. "Excuse my while I…ahem…"assist" the others." With that, Sebastian left the room.

Mey-Rin jumped up on a chair. "A mouse in the manor?!"

"Yes. Get down from there. It will be taken care of," Lily said, drinking a sip of tea.

Crashing and banging sounds were heard upstairs. The smell of smoke filled the manor. Lily ran upstairs and almost got knocked into by Baldroy and Finny. They were racing in the opposite direction. "It must have escaped! Come on!" Baldroy said.

Lily ran into her room and cried out in dismay. The walls were black with smoke. All of the furniture was tipped over. A small fire had started. She grabbed a blanket and put the fire out. Then, she saw a picture frame on the floor. She picked it up. Tears filled her eyes. It was a picture of her parents, and it was torn up. She sat on the floor and cried. Sebastian came in. "My lady, you should not be-" He stopped when he saw what she was holding. "I will take care of this mess. Please leave the room before you step on glass."

Lily left the room, quietly. She went out to the garden and sat on a bench. Lilies were planted all over and were in full bloom.

 _"Say my name."_

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian walked to her. "There you are, my lady. Everything is alright now. You may come back in."

"I don't want to."

"My lady, I must insist you go back inside."

Lily got up and hugged Sebastian, tightly. A look of surprise crossed his face. "Lady Lillith, this is inappropriate."

"I don't care. I need comfort."

"If you would just go inside-"

"Comfort me."

Sebastian sighed and hugged her. He stroked her hair and spoke softly. "There, now. Everything is alright."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, then Lily pulled away. "Thank you. I feel much better now."  
The teenage girl went back inside, and she reluctantly entered her bedchamber. Her mouth dropped in shock. Everything was the way it was before the chaos. Even the picture was in perfect condition.

"If I couldn't repair one room, what kind of butler would I be?"

Lily turned around and saw Sebastian standing behind her. She nodded and thanked him.

Just then, there was a knock at the front door. "I will answer it, my lady," the butler said, and he left the room. He came back soon and said, Lord Walter is here to see you. What shall I tell him?"

Lily walked past him. "I will greet him, myself." With that, she went downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Walter was sitting down in a chair, holding a bouquet of flowers. He stood up when Lily entered. "My dear Lily! How good it is to see you!" He practically shoved the bouquet in her arms.

"How thoughtful of you, Walter," Lily said, trying to sound pleased.

"I am here to take you shopping. Remember?"

"That's very kind of you."

"Time among civilization will do you good. Go get dressed, and we'll take my carriage into town."

"But I am dressed."

Walter let out an amused laugh. "You intend to go out in those clothes? They are far too undignified to go out in public in."

Not wanting to argue, Lily went upstairs. Sebastian followed. They heard Walter say, "Isn't it inappropriate for a man to be in a woman's bedchamber?"

"Sebastian is my butler. His gender is irrelevant to his duties."

Later, Lily came down dressed in a fancy dark blue dress. Walter nodded in approval. "That's more like it. Shall we go, my dear?"

Lily nodded, frowning, but the teenage boy didn't seem to notice.

Sebastian put on his hat, and Walter said, "You're not needed. I shall take Lily by myself."

"Sebastian goes with me wherever I go."

Sebastian took his hat off. "It is quite alright, my lady. I shall stay here and tend to things."

Lily's expression became more displeased, and she simply went outside. Walter followed. Before the two got in the carriage, they saw Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finny running around, shouting about the mouse. Walter asked Lily what they were doing, but Lily brushed it off.

They rode into town, and they walked around, looking in shops. Whenever Lily saw something she liked, Walter insisted on her buying something more expensive and loudly declared that nothing was too good for his fiancee. Lily wasn't impressed.

After they got done in the shops, Lily and Walter headed to a restaurant for lunch. It was a short distance away, so they decided to walk. As they turned a corner, a man walked out in front of them and pointed a gun at them. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two little rich kids carrying goodies. Hand them over, and no one will get hurt."

Walter almost screamed, shaking, but Lily put a hand over his mouth. "Are you insane?" she whispered. "He'll kill us if we cause a disturbance."

Walter got away from her and said, "Please, sir, don't harm us. Here. Take everything." He picked up a bag. Lily picked up the heaviest bag and threw it at the man. It hit him in the face and knocked him down. Lily yelled at Walter to run, and they raced away from the man. They ran into a building and slammed the door behind them.

The sign above the building said Undertaker.


	6. Chapter 6

While Walter was still panicking, Lily immediately calmed down and looked around the building they just entered.

The inside was dark, and there were a few coffins on the floor. A bookcase with strange jars and knickknacks were on the shelves.

In the darkness, a voice said, "Look at this. Two young ones. Isn't it a little too soon for you to be in need of my services?"

Before they could reply, a man with long, white hair dressed in black came out of the shadows toward them. Walter backed away, but Lily held out her hand. "Pardon us for intruding. We were held at gunpoint and managed to escape. We took refuge here. I am Lillith Athelward."

"Athelward….As in the Athelward Shipping Company."

"Yes. I own it."

"I am the Undertaker. Pleased to make your acquaintance, daughter of Henry and Mary Athelward."

"You knew my parents?" Lily asked, surprised, as they shook hands.

"I know many things," the Undertaker replied. "Like I know the young man with you is Walter Dellmore, son of Peter and Helen Dellmore."

Walter glared. "Let's go to the police and tell them about the criminal, Lily."

Lily was looking around, then turned her attention to the teenage boy. "No. If we go out in the open, he might come after us again." She turned toward the Undertaker. "Excuse me, good sir, but do you have a telephone we may use?"

"Ah, yes, but you'll have to pay."

Walter's face turned red. "How dare you ask us that! There is a man out there who tried to kill us! We have a right to use a phone!"

Calmly, Lily said, "Shouting will get us nowhere. How much?"

The Undertaker shook his head. "Money is useless to me. I need something money won't buy."

"Which is?"

"Laughter. Tell me a joke, and I'll let you use my telephone."

"This is ridiculous! I will not stand for this nonsense!"

Lily told a joke that made the Undertaker chuckle. "I'll let you have the call cheap, then, but next time, I won't be so generous."

Lily called the police and gave them the man's description, and they told her to stay where they were at. The teenage girl told her fiance what they had said, to which he replied, angrily, "I refuse to stay in this creepy place!"

Lily sighed and turned toward the Undertaker. "Forgive his rudeness, sir. I apologize that we got you involved in this."

"No need for apologies, young lady. A thrill is good for the soul." He chuckled. "While you are waiting, let's have a cup of tea."

"Thank you for your kindness," said Lily, and she and Walter sat down.

Lily looked around in fascination as the Undertaker brought out a pot of tea and three teacups. "I see you are admiring my coffins, young lady," he said. He poured each of them a cup of tea. "They are made with the finest wood."

"They are beautiful," she remarked.

Right before she could take a drink, Walter began coughing. Lily asked, "Are you alright?"

Walter kept coughing. Lily got closer to him, and he whispered, "Don't drink the tea; it may be poisoned."

She whispered back, "Well, if it is, I'll be the first to know. Then, she took a sip. "This tea is very strong."

"Yes. It is a special blend," the Undertaker said, and drank.

Walter eyed Lily with a mixture of irritation and fear. When Lily showed no signs of abnormalities, he relaxed. However, he himself didn't drink the tea.

After they were done drinking, the Undertaker invited the young couple to look around. Walter replied, "As if we would want to!"

He turned to look at Lily, and he was appalled when he saw her accepting the man's request. "What are you doing?!" Walter hissed.

"I am looking," Lily replied, simply. Walter grabbed her hand, but she pulled it away. "I am allowed to do what I want! I will not be controlled!"

They heard the Undertaker chuckle. Walter's face turned red. "What are you laughing at?!"

"You are a feisty one, Lady Athelward," the Undertaker said, still chuckling. "It is rare to find a female that has a mind of her own. I say it's refreshing."

"I say it's inappropriate and unbecoming of a lady!" shouted Walter.

Lily said, calmly, "Please do not shout. It is rude and unbecoming of a male."

Walter glared but said nothing.

Lily continued looking around. She entered another room and was startled by what she saw. There was a woman's body in a coffin. She approached it. Suddenly, the woman sat up, which made Lily scream. Walter rushed in, and the Undertaker walked in behind him.

"Whatever is the matter?" Walter asked, worried.

"She sat up!"

Walter looked in the coffin and shuddered, not acknowledging that the woman was lying down. "We need to get out of here now." He gently led her out of the room. Then he said, frustrated, "Where are the police?! Haven't they caught the man yet?!"

"Have patience, Walter. Help will come," Lily replied, still trying to overcome her shock. She composed herself and took a deep breath. She turned away from the two men and unbuttoned the top button of her dress. A green upside down pentagram with words circling it glowed on her chest. "Sebastian…come and save me."

As Lily buttoned the top button again, Walter asked, "What about Sebastian?"

Lily turned toward him. "Nothing."

A few minutes later, there was a gunshot that sounded off outside. Walter looked nervous, but Lily stayed calm. A few seconds later, the door opened.

Sebastian walked in.

"Hello, Sebastian Michaelis," the Undertaker said. The Undertaker had been watching the scene unfold.

"Good afternoon." Sebastian bowed to Lily. "The attempted murderer has been taken care of, my lady. Are you hurt?"

"Thank you, Sebastian, and no, neither myself nor Walter are hurt."

"Shall we take you home, Lord Walter?" the butler asked.

Walter looked perplexed. "Did you…?"

"Did I what?"

"Did you catch the man?"

"If I couldn't apprehend one incompetent criminal, what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian smiled, slyly.

The three of them went to leave the building. Sebastian turned toward the Undertaker and said, "Thank you for watching my mistress and her fiance."

"It was my pleasure. The next time one of you drops by, it might be as a customer." He chuckled.

Sebastian simply closed the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

That night after Walter was taken home, Lily and Sebastian rode to the manor. The entire trip, no one had said a word.

Once inside, Sebastian took Lily's coat while Lily went upstairs to her bedroom. A little later, Sebastian knocked on her door. Lily told him to enter.

Lily was sitting up in bed, writing. She looked up at the butler. "My lady, don't you want to have dinner? I will tell Baldroy to make a meal," Sebastian said.

"No," the young lady replied. "I am not hungry."

"Forgive me, mistress, but I strongly suggest you consume at least a little food. You need to keep up your strength."

"I said no!"

Sebastian looked surprised, and an expression of guilt immediately crossed Lily's face. "I'm so sorry, Sebastian. Please accept my apology."

"It is I who should apologize to you," the butler said, bowing. "I shouldn't have been so persistent."

Lily got up and walked toward him. She hugged him. Sebastian simply stood there. "Really, my lady, this is inappropriate, yet you keep doing this."

"Why do you care one way or the other? All you care about is eating my soul."

Sebastian was quiet. Finally, he spoke. "Yes, that is correct."

"Frankly, I don't care. When I need comfort, I will ask for it, though you feel nothing but hunger."

"And I will follow your orders. That is part of the contract." He bowed. "I will serve you until the end, Lady Lillith."

Lily nodded and once again lied down in her bed.

"Shall I again stay with you until you fall asleep?"

"No, you don't have to."

"Very well." Sebastian blew out the candle by her bed and left the room.

 _If only I had found out where my parents are. If only I could ask them why they left, why they abandoned me. I will die, and my soul will be in a constant state of unrest._

 _No. I must find out. But it's too late now._

 _I'd give anything to find them…_

 _Even my soul_.

The next morning, Lily woke up at the sound of the door knocking. "My lady, it is time to wake up. Breakfast is ready," she heard Sebastian's voice say.

Lily got dressed, then left the room. The butler was standing in the hall. "Good morning, my lady," he said.

"Good morning."

Lily went to the dining room and sat in her chair. The food was already there.

Baldroy came in. "Mornin', my lady. I hope you enjoy it."

Lily looked at her plate. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Huh?"

"You served me rotten food! I can forgive your usual muck-ups, but this is unacceptable! There is also mice feces in the food! Haven't you all caught the mouse yet?!"

Mey-Rin and Finny came in. "What's wrong?" they asked.

Baldroy looked confused. "The food looks fine to me."

"Well, it's not, and I don't find your joke funny! Go find the mouse! Sebastian!"

Sebastian walked in. "Yes, my lady?"

"Fix me a meal! These three are going to find the pesky mouse!"

Finny and Mey-Rin also looked confused. Finny said, "Lady Lillith, we're sorry. We've tried finding it."

"We haven't seen a trace of it," said Mey-Rin.

"Keep looking. It's wreaking havoc in the manor."

The three servants looked at each other. "Yes, my lady," they said, and they rushed out of the room.

Sebastian came in from the kitchen with a tray of food. Lily nodded, satisfied. "Allow me to take these." He put the other food on the tray while putting the new food in front of her.

Lily looked annoyed. "Hopefully, Baldroy won't do that again."

"It was all a failed jest. I'm sure he won't do it again."

"I hope not."

Lily ate, quietly. Sebastian began telling her what her schedule for the day was. The young lady didn't acknowledge him.

"My lady, you are very quiet this morning."

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Do you wish to talk to discuss it?"

"It doesn't matter." She finished her food. "When I have time, I want to do some research."

"On what?"

"Where my parents could have gone."

"If you wish."

"That is part of the contract. I want to solve this as soon as possible. If I don't find them before my life ends, it will be too late."

Sebastian bowed. "I understand. I will aid you. You have nothing to do this evening, so we will continue the search then."

That evening, Lily and Sebastian looked over documents that belonged to her parents. Suddenly, Lily put down some papers and said, "The Undertaker knew who my parents were. Perhaps he knows more." She left the room and walked to the front door. Sebastian helped her put her coat on. Then, they left.

They arrived at the Undertaker's. "Undertaker, I need to speak with you," Lily said as soon as they entered.

"Good to see you again, Lady Lillith," he said, coming out of a coffin.

"You know my parents. Do you know where they could have gone?"  
"My, my, you get straight to the point, don't you? Well, you won't get any information until you make me laugh."

"I do not know many jokes," Lily said, then looked at Sebastian.

"Allow me, my lady. Please step outside."

Lily went outside, and a minute later, she heard the Undertaker laugh loudly and wildly. Soon, Sebastian opened the door and said, "You may come back in."

Lily entered the building and saw that the Undertaker had a wide grin on his face. "Now, tell me what I want to know," Lily insisted.

"Your butler is a comedic genius. Alright, I will tell you. Ask away."

"First of all, do you know where my parents have gone."

"No."

"Okay. Do you know where they could have gone, anyone they interacted with before they disappeared?"

"I remember that they came here to see a customer. I believe it was a family member, yes, your father's brother."

"My uncle Benjamin died more than a year ago."

"Yes, I remember his name now. Benjamin Athelward. He had a gunshot wound in his chest."

"A gunshot wound?" Lily asked, surprised.

"Indeed. So there were two possibilities: he either offed himself-"

"Or was murdered. That is a ghastly thought."

Sebastian said, "Mistress, perhaps your uncle's death is connected with your parents' disappearance."

"It is possible. Thank you for your help, Undertaker."

"Anytime, as long as you have a good joke."

"Your aunt's home is a day's trip. We should prepare," Sebastian said on the ride home.

"You're right. I don't mind because I at least have a possible lead."

They arrived at the manor, and Lily told the other servants where she was going and to take care of the house while they were gone. They dutifully promised to do that.

Lily went to her bedroom and began packing. Sebastian stood in the doorway and said, "My lady, it would be wise to wait and prepare in the morning."

"Very well," she said, and went to bed. However, she barely slept that night.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Your very soul?"_

 _I hear a voice in my head that is not my own. It is soft and soothing, but at the same time, menacing and evil._

 _It speaks again. "Say my name, and I will save you and help you find your parents. In return, you must let me consume your soul when your life ends."_

 _I'm falling. The voice gets softer._

 _"Say my name."_

 _With the last breath I can muster, I speak._

 _"Sebastian."_

Lily woke up with a start when the carriage jolted. She fell sideways onto the other end of the seat. Sebastian reached across from him to help her sit up again. "Are you alright, my lady?"

"Quite, though why do you care?"

"As your butler, I am to see that no harm comes to you."

Lily was quiet. Another jolt, more intense than the last, threw her forward. She landed on top of Sebastian. She looked up at him. They locked eyes for a few seconds.

As Sebastian helped Lily sit in her seat once more, he said, "I will ask the driver to be more careful, though this road is very bumpy."

Sebastian looked out the window and then looked back in. "It seems we have lost our driver."

"I am not in the mood for jokes."

"See for yourself."

Lily looked out the window and discovered that Sebastian had been telling the truth. With a horrified look on her face, she started to speak, but then she saw Sebastian climbing up to the driver's seat and taking the reigns.

Lily tried to calm down, but questions plagued her mind. Where had the driver gone? How did he leave, and when?

The rest of the ride went smoother, and the gentle motion of the carriage lulled her to sleep. She was so tired that she didn't awaken when the carriage stopped, or even when Sebastian opened the carriage door. "My lady, we have arrived."

Lily continued sleeping. The butler shook her gently, which made her finally wake up. "What is it?" she asked, groggily.

"We have arrived at your aunt's house. Come. We must straighten your clothes before going in."

The young lady got out of the carriage and fell against Sebastian. Her legs were shaky. "Take a moment to get your bearings."

A minute later, Lily was able to stand on her own. Sebastian smoothed the wrinkles in her dress and straightened her hat. As soon as she looked dignified, they walked up the steps to the front door. Lily knocked, and the door opened. A man who looked similar to Sebastian opened the door. Sebastian frowned. "I never expected to see you here, Claude Faustus."


	9. Chapter 9

Claude frowned. "Nor I you, Sebastian Michaelis. Won't you come in? Your aunt is currently in the living room, Lady Lillith."

Lily was confused. It was obvious that the two butlers knew each other, but how? She quickly put that out of her mind when she walked into the living room. In there, she saw her aunt drinking tea. There was also a boy sitting in a chair who looked about her age. They both looked at her. Lily's aunt got up and hugged her. "Lily! How nice it is to see you!"

"The same to you, Aunt Helen. Who is this?"

As Helen began to speak, the boy interrupted her. "I'm Alois." He made no motion to get up. He only smiled at Lily. Lily suddenly felt uneasy, but didn't show it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Lily said. Then she turned to her aunt. "Aunt Helen, may I speak to you alone?"

"Of course. I didn't expect you to just come here only to see your poor aunt."

Lily ignored the passive - aggressiveness of her statement. The two left the room. Alois followed. Lily saw him and said, "This is a private matter."

"Oh, I don't mind," Alois nonchalantly said.

"I do. Please leave us alone."

Helen agreed with Lily. "Run along, Alois. Why don't you go to the library?"

Alois huffed. "I never get to have any fun!" Then he stormed off.

In another room, Lily bluntly said, "You never told me Uncle Benjamin was shot."

Helen was taken aback by Lily's unexpected statement, but she only kept her surprised look for a moment. Calmly, she said, "It isn't important how he died."

"He either committed suicide or he was murdered."

Visibly, Lily's aunt became angry. "What right of you to go into such details? I am still grieving over his loss! Why, if it wasn't for Alois and Claude, I would have gone mad!"

Lily's serious gaze did not falter. "I believe Uncle Benjamin's death and my parents' disappearance may be connected."

"That is ridiculous! The investigation ended months ago! That was a job for the police, not a nosy brat like you!"

"Nosy, perhaps, but I would rather be nosy than apathetic. I see this conversation is going nowhere. Good day, Aunt Helen."

Lily left the room and heard a voice from the staircase. "You made Miss Helen very angry."

Lily turned toward the staircase. Alois was sitting on a step. "You're not a very good niece."

"And what are you to her?"

"Not much, really. Just an abandoned orphan that she took in. I suppose she felt sorry for me and felt that she would be seen as noble by taking in an unwanted boy."

There was a sadness in his eyes, and Lily immediately softened a bit. "I am so sorry. I did not know-"

"I don't want your pity," Alois interrupted.

"It was nice meeting you." Then Lily started walking away.

"Don't you want to know what happened to your uncle?"

Lily stopped and turned around. "Yes, of course."

"I will show you something that would be useful to you, but I want something in return."

"What?"

"Chocolates. Lots of them."

Lily smirked and nodded. "Such a humble request. You can have as many as you want."

Alois stood up and slid down the staircase. "Come follow me."

Lily followed him to the basement door. She hesitated. "What's wrong? Are you a chicken?" Alois teased.

"That, I am not. Let's go."

The two went down to the basement. Alois walked to a wall, and Lily watched, patiently. He pushed a stone, and part of the wall moved. "Ladies first," Alois said, stepping aside.

"How gentlemanly of you," Lily said, sarcastically. She entered first. Alois followed.

"Just walk straight ahead until you get to another wall. Then turn left."

Lily went straight, but she stopped when it became too quiet. She turned around. "Alois?"

There was no response.

"Damn! He left me here! That dirty…" She took a deep breath and continued on. She wasn't going to stop now. She approached a wall and turned left. There, she entered a dead end that was filled with boxes. She opened them and saw that they were filled with books. Skimming through them, she discovered that most of them were her uncle's diaries. The others looked like black magic books filled with spells.

Before Lily could read any of them, she heard yelling and screaming from above. She ran to the entry of the secret passage; luckily, it was still open. She ran up the stairs out of the basement, and she entered into a nightmare.

The mansion was going up in flames.


	10. Chapter 10

Lily looked around, frantically, to see if she could find the others. She ran into the living room and heard a scream. It was a woman's scream, and the only other woman in the house was her aunt. "Aunt Helen!" Lily called out in fear as she followed the sound.

Helen was under a burning bookcase. Lily tried lifting it, but the fire burnt her hands. Gritting her teeth, she tried to find something that would help lift it.

Suddenly, a grandfather clock which was also on fire fell in between them. Everything in the room was untouchable. Soon dread and helplessness replaced fear as she realized she couldn't save her aunt.

She couldn't, but Sebastian could.

"Seba-"

Lily began coughing. She couldn't finish her command. All she thought about was her aunt, Alois, and Claude. Were the males doomed, as well? She couldn't save them. She couldn't help any of them.

Lily fell to the floor on her stomach and saw her parents standing in front of her. She reached out to the mirage but was met with heat and blinding smoke.

This was the end.

 _I am being pulled out of the water. Up, up, up. I am too weak to open my eyes, but I can feel myself being dragged to the surface. At last, I feel dry land. All the water leaves the inside of my body. I sit up and cough and finally open my eyes. My vision is blurry, but I can see a tall figure in front of me. He speaks._

 _"Welcome back, my lady."_

Lily woke up, screaming. The fire was consuming her. She couldn't breathe. She…

She was sitting up in bed. Her own bed. She was in her room, in her manor.

Lily couldn't stay; she had to get back to her aunt's home. She winced in pain as she got up. Looking at her hands, she saw that they were wrapped in bandages. She couldn't focus on that now. She raced out of the room.

Mey-Rin met her in the hallway and exclaimed, joyfully, "The young mistress is awa-"

Lily ran past her, which confused the maid. The teenage girl went down the staircase. Finny had just come in from being out in the garden, and Bard was moving something in the living room. They both saw her and tried to get her attention, but all she did was grab her coat and forcefully open the door.

Lily stopped in her tracks for a moment. If she hadn't, she would have run into Sebastian. He tilted his head a little. "Where are you going, my lady? You should be in bed."

"Move out of my way! I have to go back to Aunt Helen's!"

Sebastian frowned. Calmly, he stated, "My lady, I'm afraid her house is no more. She perished in the flames."

"And what of Alois and Claude?"

"They were not found. There is no reason for you to go back. You have my deepest condolences."

Lily was silent for a moment. Then quietly, she said, "My parents, my uncle, my aunt…they're all gone. Two are dead and the other two are missing."

"We're very sorry, Lady Lillith," said Finny, sorrowfully.

"It's a tragedy, yes, it is," agreed Mey-Rin.

Bard added, "If there's anything we can do for you, mistress, we'll do everything we can."

Lily looked at them. She wanted to show a happy and grateful expression, but she just couldn't force herself to. Instead, she simply said, "Thank you all. I appreciate your sympathy."

Suddenly, she started coughing, violently, and she leaned against the doorframe. The servants began to panic, but Sebastian was calm. "You have not yet recovered, my lady," he said. "Let's take you outside and have you breathe fresh air."

Lily tried walking out the door, but she stumbled. Sebastian picked her up and began walking toward the garden.

While in his arms, she felt more alert. She was feeling warm, but she wasn't sure if it was the weather…or something else.

Sebastian sat her down on a bench. "There, now. Take slow, deep breaths. You inhaled a lot of smoke, and you have suffered from burns, mostly on your hands."

"You saved me."

"Yes, my lady. It is my duty to keep you safe."

"I was going to have you save the others, but I couldn't call for you." Tears began to fill her eyes.

"There is nothing any of us could do, my lady. It was noble that you tried."

"Trying didn't help them! They're dead because of me!" Then, she coughed.

"Don't blame yourself. You did not cause the fire. Calm yourself or it will take you longer to recover."

Lily didn't want to cry, but she couldn't hold it in. She burst into tears.

Sebastian sighed. "Really, you must learn to control your emotions. Not doing so makes you…undignified."

"I don't give a damn about rules and pretending I'm someone I'm not! I will act the way I want!"

Sebastian smirked, which made the teenage girl angrier. "What is so funny?!"

"My lady, you are behaving like a child," the butler replied, amused.

"I am simply my own person, following my own path. I am not sorry to you or anyone for it. I will accomplish what I want to, and I shall die. Until then, you will have to deal with me, and I with you."

Sebastian bowed. "As I have said, I will follow you to the ends of the Earth. I will serve you until after you draw your final breath, and in return-"

"You will consume my soul. Yes, yes, we have discussed this a thousand times. This contract is simply that: a contract. Nothing more,…and nothing less."

"My lady, did you just now falter?"

"Pardon?"

"You paused before you said 'and nothing less'."

Lily looked him in the eyes. She could never read them. He was very good at hiding his emotions, or he didn't really have any. She was more sure it was the latter. She, on the other hand, was an open book. She wasn't good at hiding or pretending. Long ago, she had accepted this. It gave her the freedom to be her true self, but it also made her quite disliked among other aristocrats, which didn't bother her much.

Sebastian looked at his watch. "Mistress, it is almost time for dinner. We should go back inside. Would you like me to carry you again."

"Yes, please." She was feeling much better, but she wanted an excuse to be in his arms again.

Sebastian carried her with ease back to the manor. As he sat her down in her chair in the dining room, Lily could have sworn that she saw a slight smile cross his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Darkness blanketed London, and the city gradually fell asleep. The Athelward Manor joined in the slumber, but inside, one person inside was still awake.

An hour after she was supposed to go to sleep, Lily left the bed and pulled out a box out from under it. She unlocked it and opened it, revealing simply two books. She laid the books on the bed and slid the box back into place.

Lily sat up on her bed and looked at the books. Before she had escaped the fire, she was able to take two books: one of her uncle's diaries and a book of what she thought was filled with spells. She opened the diary first and began to read.

 _4 February, 1887_

 _The bitter cold makes it difficult to write. I am down in the cellar so I can pen my thoughts in private._

 _Helen is becoming more and more distant. She is no longer the woman I married. She resists my touch and barely speaks to me except when we have company or when we are out in public._

 _Henry, Mary, and Lillith are arriving tomorrow for a visit. It is a joy to see them. My brother has always had a serious disposition but has a kind soul. He changed a bit after he married Mary. She is cheerful and empathetic. I believe Lillith has inherited both of her parents' traits._

 _I envy my brother. His wife is warm and gentle. Mine is harsh and cold. I do not know why she has changed._

 _I must stop for the night._

Lily read the rest of the diary. The more she read, the more uneasy she became. Her uncle's handwriting had gradually become bigger and almost illegible, and his sentences made less and less sense. Finally, she came to the last entry.

 _15 September, 1887_

 _It's after me. I made mistakes. No help. Too late._

A chill ran down Lily's spine. It was obvious that something had happened to her uncle, but what? What had he done?

She looked at the other book and closed the diary. A feeling of dread took over her as she stared at the cover of the only book she hadn't read. It didn't matter how she was feeling at that moment; she had to find out as much information as she could.

Lily opened the purple book and began to read. Unfortunately, it was written in another language that she did not recognize, and she was fluent in many languages.

There were many illustrations in the book; plants, symbols, bottles of liquids, creatures that she had never even seen before…

And every word and drawing was made with blood. They were brown, so she knew that the book was very old.

Most people would have been terrified to see these things, but Lily was not. Since she had a clear head, she was able to look through all of the pages without any emotion. However, she was filled with confusion. From what she could tell, this was a book of black magic. Why would it be among diaries her uncle had written? Were they connected? Did he practice black magic? Perhaps he had performed a spell that had gone horribly wrong.

"My lady, you should not be awake at this hour."

Lily looked up and saw Sebastian standing in the doorway.

"I am reading important documents."

The butler frowned. "Be that as it may, you need to rest. Your aunt's funeral is tomorrow."

Lily closed the book and put both of them on her nightstand. She blew out the candle she had been using.


	12. Chapter 12

Helen's funeral was held at the church in the town she had lived in. A coffin had been made for her though there was no body to put in it.

There were many mourners at the funeral, and they sat in the pews in the church, all wearing black. Lily was no exception. Since she was family, she sat in the front pew. Sebastian sat beside her, at her request.

The priest led the service, talking about how a life had tragically been cut short and that the deceased woman was now with God. Others spoke highly of Helen and shared their memories of her.

Then, it was Lily's turn to speak.

The teenage girl walked to the front and faced the crowd. She showed no emotion as she began to speak.

"Helen Radcliffe was my aunt, the only sibling of my father, Henry Athelward. She was a no-nonsense woman who loved her family. She faced adversity with her head held high, and she conquered her fears. It is a tragedy that she has passed, especially how she passed, but we also must keep in our minds what she accomplished and how she treated her fellow man. That is the only way our hearts will be eased. May her soul rest in peace."

Lily walked away and again sat in her spot on the pew.

The funeral ended an hour or two later. Lily was late leaving because so many people expressed their condolences to her. She became weary but listened politely to them all. Finally, she left.

Her other three servants were waiting outside the church. Lily said a word to no one as she got into the carriage. She spoke very little on the ride home.

Everyone was relieved to get back to the Athelward Manor. Lily told everyone to take a day off and to not disturb her. The gardener, maid, and cook were happy they didn't have to work, but at the same time, they felt awful for their mistress.

Lily went into her bedroom and put the two books back in the box, locked it, and slid it under the bed. Then, she walked into the study and sat at her desk. Sebastian came in with a tray of tea and sweets. "My lady, it is tea time. I brought you your favorite dessert and tea."

"I gave you the day off, as well."

"Lady Lillith, you cannot go the entire day without help."

"One day won't hurt me."

"If you want to find out how the two books are connected, you need to have a mind that is clear. It cannot be so if you are deprived of nourishment."

Lily stared at him. "You saw the books."

"I did a bit of light reading, yes."

"I am not surprised. So, Detective Michaelis, what did you make of them?"

"Detective Michaelis, is it? You are quite the comedian."

"I am glad you find that amusing. I am serious about the other part, however."

"Yes, I know. If you want my opinion, my lady, I believe the two books are indeed connected."

"Do you know what the spell book says?"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. Lily was exasperated as Sebastian answered. At the doorway was a sharply-dressed man carrying a suitcase. He took off his hat. "Pardon me, but I am Mr. Peter Johnson, Helen Athelward's lawyer. I am here to discuss her will with Lady Athelward."

Sebastian bowed. "Of course, Mr. Johnson. Do come in."

Mr. Johnson waited until Lily entered the room. "Good afternoon, Mr. Johnson. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Lady Athelward, I am here to discuss your aunt's will."

"Very well. Let us talk in the study."

The lawyer nodded and followed the teenage girl into the study. They both sat down while Sebastian stood by Lily's side.

"Pardon me, but this is a private matter. I would like to speak to Lady Lillith alone."

Before Sebastian could speak, Lily immediately said, "Sebastian is my butler, and I trust him with my life, as well as all my important matters."

Mr. Johnson cast Sebastian a withering look, but the butler was unphased by it. The lawyer turned his attention to Lily. He took papers out of his briefcase. "Lady Lillith, you are mentioned in Lady Helen's will." He paused. "Since you were her only living relative, you were to receive all of her personal belongings."

Lily didn't bother to mention that her parents might still be alive; she wasn't in the mood for a debate. "What about her estate?"

Mr. Johnson hesitated. "I am not at liberty to discuss that. All I can reveal is that you were to inherit objects and pictures that were special to her. Unfortunately, because of the fire, they were all lost. I am sorry."

Lily nodded. "Thank you for telling me."

There was nothing more to discuss, so Mr. Johnson left, not before offering his services should Lily ever need them.

"Well, that was a waste of time," Lily said, slightly annoyed.

"My lady, I believe we now have more information than before."

"I don't see how myself inheriting destroyed things provides information."

"I was able to see who inherited the estate."

Lily looked at the butler is slight amazement. "Well done. So, who is it?"

"A Grell Sutcliffe."

"I do not know of him."

"Allow me to find out. It will take very little time to do so."

"Please."

Sebastian bowed and came back, shortly. "My lady, I have found-"

Lily was not in the study, nor anywhere else in the manor. It was beginning to rain. Sebastian found her sitting in the garden. "My lady, you must come inside before you catch a cold."

As he put his hand on her arm, Lily said, "I command you not to touch me until I say."

Sebastian bowed, frowning. "Yes, my lady."

"Sit by me."

He sat by her.

Lily was quiet for a moment. At last, she spoke. "They are all lunatics."

"My lady?"

"They kept talking about how my aunt is in God's hands now. They said the same about my uncle. I have received many prayers for my parents. They all say that God saves and protects his children, but if he is all-powerful and all-knowing, then that means that he can save people before tragedy stikes and prevent bad things from occurring in the first place. The fact that he doesn't….would make him evil, and if he created all, then he created both good and evil. Why don't people realize that? Why would people worship a malevolent god?"

"That is very thought-provoking. My opinion on this is that humans want to believe that there is a creator who had made each and every one with a purpose. They want to think that they are never alone and need someone who will protect them and always be there. Humans need comfort and the thought that they are special. It is what keeps them going. Also, religious beliefs are passed down from generation to generation, so they know nothing else. Unfortunately, those who question said beliefs are persecuted and even murdered. Religion is simply used as a means of control. You would be wise to not tell anyone else your thoughts; you would be putting yourself and your family name in danger. I commend you for examining the world around you."

"Thank you. You are more righteous than God or any angel."

"My lady, I must disagree. My kind are the epitome of evil."

"I disagree with you. You are bound by a contract to protect me, and if it was anyone else, you would do the same. That is more than God has done for his own children."

They sat, quietly for many moments. Then Lily said, "You may touch me."

Sebastian quickly picked her up and ran with unnatural strength into the manor. He immediately had Lily change into warm, dry clothes and sit by the fire. He brought her a cup of tea. "I gave you the day off," she said.

"I am your butler; my work never ends. Besides, if I couldn't help you get warm and dry, what kind of butler would I be?"


	13. Chapter 13

"I must insist that you not go out, especially in this weather."

Sebastian watched Lily put on her coat. Her voice was a bit hoarse. "I am well enough. I am not going to let a little sore throat deter me."

The butler sighed but said nothing.

They arrived in the city shortly afterward and stopped in front of a building. Lily and Sebastian stepped out of the carriage and knocked on the door. A couple of minutes later, a skinny man answered the door, opening it only a little. He wore glasses with round frames. His hair was dark brown and tied in the back. "Yes? May I help you?" he asked, timidly.

Lily responded, "Are you Grell Sutcliffe?"

"Y-yes, I am. Who are you, young lady?"

Sebastian answered for Lily. "She, my good sir, is Lady Lillith Athelward, current owner of the Athelward Shipping Company."

"Oh, I have heard of that company. What can I do for you?"

"I would like to discuss my late aunt, Helen Radcliffe. Did you know her?"

Grell's expression changed. He now seemed very nervous.

Sebastian bowed slightly. "We are just curious. You see, her brother, Lady Lillith's father, disappeared a year ago along with Lady Lillith's mother. You were mentioned in a document that concerned the family, and we would like to receive as much information as we can about them all. Any information you can provide will help us greatly."

"You poor child. Of course, I'll do anything I can to help. Do come in."

The butler and young lady entered the apartment. It was simply furnished and poorly lit. Grell invited them to sit down, and he poured all three of them a cup of tea. Lily wasted no time asking Grell questions, and as a result, he squirmed uncomfortably and looked down.

"Forgive my mistress," said Sebastian. "She is quite a blunt person and gets straight to the point."

"It's quite alright," replied Grell. "I suppose it is a useful quality to have in business. I am usually a quiet man who rarely interacts with others."

"But you knew my aunt."

"Indeed, but not well. Perhaps more than I know others."

"What were you to her?"

"I was her bookkeeper. I kept track of her finances."

"So you interacted with her often, then?"

"From time to time to keep her updated on her spending and earnings."

"Did you notice anything out of the ordinary before she died?"

Grell seemed to become more nervous. "I saw her a week before, to discuss regular business. I saw nothing odd."

"Did she ever give you anything of value? Any personal items, papers, etc.?"

"No. I'm afraid not. All of her items have been lost in that dreadful fire."

"Thank you. I apologize for the intrusion," Lily said, standing up. Sebastian stood up with her.

Grell went to the door and opened it. "Not at all. Again, I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. Best of luck to you."

Lily and Sebastian went outside, and Grell quickly closed the door.

Sebastian said, "My lady, we should make a couple of stops before going home."

"I have no need to go anywhere else today."

"You need a new pair of shoes and hair ribbons. The ball at Vicount Druitt's is next weekend."

Lily sighed. "I don't care. I have other things to concentrate on."

"If I may, I must remind you that this is a very important ball. If you do not attend, it will damage your social standing and damage your family's name."

"Then I have little choice. Let us get this over with."

That evening after dinner, Lily sat in the study and called for Sebastian. He entered, and the young lady said, "He is hiding something."

"Mr. Sutcliffe?"

"Yes. I believe he knows more than he is letting on. His manner changed the more personal my questions became."

"I sensed that, as well."

"I need to know more, but I doubt he would let us come back for another visit." She looked at the butler, and he bowed.

"I will investigate his dwelling myself," Sebastian said.

Lily nodded, then coughed harshly. Sebastian said, "I implore you to rest, my lady. You won't be able to accomplish anything if you are ill. You seem to be feeling worse than you were earlier."

"I feel so weak. Please, Sebastian, carry me to bed. I fear I am unable to stand at the moment."

Sebastian did as she asked. As soon as Lily was under the covers, she fell asleep. The butler didn't even have a chance to say good night. "Sleep well, my persistent lady."

 _My lungs no longer have water in them. I am breathing. I can feel my heart beat fast, then the motion slows. I am calm._

 _I am alive._

 _My vision completely restores, and I can see the figure in front of me clearly. He is a tall, thin man with black hair. He is wearing a black suit and white gloves; his outfit is that of a butler's. I have never seen him before, yet…_

 _"Who are you?" I ask._

 _He smiles slightly; it is more of a smirk. He bows. "You summoned me, Lady Lillith Athelward."_

 _"How do you know my name?"_

 _"I know many things. For now, let us discuss our new contract."_


	14. Chapter 14

Lily opened her eyes the next morning. Something felt different. The room was spinning. Everything was out of place. She wasn't even sure if she was in her own room. She felt hot and began coughing, and she felt like she was falling. Lily opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. No one could save her. No one could help her.

Wait. Didn't she have servants? Yes, but she had to be strong. She had to overcome this by herself. She felt around and pulled on the nearest thing she touched.

Suddenly, she was lifted up. Instinctively, she hit whatever was touching her.

"My lady, I warned you not to exert yourself while being ill."

She knew immediately who it was. She opened her mouth to say his name, but was unable to speak.

Sebastian laid Lily on her bed. Lily grasped his collar, not wanting to be alone again. He was the only thing in her vision that was clear.

Not expecting her to hang on to him, Sebastian stumbled and fell on top of Lily. Lily grasped him for dear life. Right at that moment, Mey-Rin passed by the doorway. She immediately stopped and looked inside. Her nose started bleeding, and she made a strange cry.

Sebastian looked at the maid, exasperated. "The young mistress is very ill. She has a very high fever and has little control of her actions. Would you please bring a wet washcloth and some water?"

The maid nodded and slowly backed away.

The butler sighed. "My lady, I cannot even express how inappropriate this is. You must let go or I can't help you."

"Seb…as…tian….don't….leave…me…" Lily struggled to say.

"I will never leave you. I will make sure your illness goes away. Now please let go of me."

 _We are falling. Together. I will never let go. This hazy world is fading away. There is nothing but the two of us._

"My lady," Sebastian said, slightly annoyed. He began gently prying her fingers off his back.

 _Falling…Falling into an abyss…hanging on to each other….No…Don't let go…_

Before Sebastian could move all Lily's fingers off, Lily lifted her head up with surprising speed and energy and kissed Sebastian on the lips. Sebastian was taken aback by the sudden gesture. He lay for a moment until all of Lily's muscles relaxed. She fell unconscious.

Lily woke up once more as if she had just had a dream. She looked around the room and saw Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin on the other side of the room. When they saw that the mistress was awake, they became excited and relieved. Bard said, "Lady Lillith, you're awake!"

"We were scared stiff, yes we were," Mey-Rin said.

"You were out for two days. We thought you were going to die!" Finny chimed in.

Lily smiled, gratefully. "I am very much alive and feeling much better."

Sebastian entered the room. "That is wonderful to hear, my lady. Perhaps next time you will be more careful. I took the liberty of phoning Lord Dellmore and informing him of your illness. He should be arriving shortly."

The teenage girl's smile immediately disappeared. She replied, unenthusiastically, "Very well."

"I am sure seeing your betrothed will make you feel completely better."

Lily didn't respond. Sebastian told the other servants to prepare for Walter's visit. Sebastian excused himself to make sure they didn't mess up, which he and Lily both knew they would.

Sitting up, Lily struggled to remember what had happened after she became sick. If she was unconscious for two days and had become sick two days ago, then anything she saw during that time was a dream. Tears filled her eyes.

 _It had all been a dream._


	15. Chapter 15

"Remember to smile, my lady. You must at least pretend that you are enjoying yourself. And remember your manners."

Sebastian was talking to Lily as Mey-Rin was helping Lily get dressed for Viscount Druitt's ball. The dress was a light blue color. Mey-Rin accidentally tore a seam in the back. "I'm so sorry, my lady! I'll fix it up right away."

Lily smiled a bit. "It's quite alright. I cannot possibly go to such an important ball with a torn dress."

"It is a simple fix," Sebastian said, and he sewed the seam back up. Lily glared at him, but he only smirked at her.

When she was completely dressed, Lily turned toward the maid and butler. "Oh, Lady Lillith, you look amazing, yes you do!"

"Thank you," Lily replied, unhappily. "Let's get this over with."

Walter arrived, and he and Lily rode in a carriage to Viscount Druitt's mansion. Walter said, seriously, "Lillith, I hope you don't embarrass us tonight. I would hate our family names being dragged through the mud because of one mistake."

"Walter, you have no faith in me."

"I know you. You have a tendency to act improper. You should try harder to act like a lady."

Lily stared at him. "You do not know me at all," she said in a low, soft voice.

Walter looked at her with an uneasy expression, and neither of them spoke the rest of the way.

Finally, the carriage arrived in front of Viscount Druitt's mansion. Walter helped Lily get out. Lily accepted the help, though she wanted to tell him she could do it herself. They locked arms and went inside.

The ballroom was filled with many people of high society. Walter effortlessly socialized with many people, while constantly making Lily follow him. Unfortunately, Lily was not good at talking to people she did not know, but she tried not to make that obvious. Mostly, she smiled and nodded and spoke a word here and there.

They eventually met with Viscount Druitt himself. Walter said, "I am Lord Walter Dellmore, and this is my fiancée, Lady Lillith Athelward."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Viscount Druitt," Lily said, curtsying.

"Yes, Lord Walter. You have a beautiful little robin with you," the Viscount smiled, and he kissed Lily's hand. Lily smiled politely.

Music started playing, and everyone went to the dance floor. As all the guests started dancing, Lily spied someone familiar out of the corner of her eye.

 _It couldn't possibly be him. What would he be doing here?_

Walter seemed annoyed that Lily wasn't paying attention. He whispered, "Lillith, you just stepped on my foot."

Lily glanced at him and made herself look like she was focused on the dance, but in reality, she was looking at a corner of the room. Her eyes did not deceive her: Grell Sutcliffe was by the punch bowl.

After the first dance was over, Lily said, "I am thirsty. I will get us some punch."

"Allow me, my dear," Walter said. She saw in his eyes that he was displeased.

"Then I shall go with you."

"Very well."

The two walked to the punch bowl. "Mr. Sutcliffe, I did not expect to see you here," said Lily, casually.

Grell jumped, and Walter asked, "You know this man?"

"I know many people. May I inquire what you are doing here?"

Grell stuttered, nervously, "The Viscount asked me to help with the hor d'ves. I have done his books before, as well."

Walter firmly grabbed her arm. "Come, Lillith; we should not speak to commoners."

Lily glared at Walter, but he paid her no mind. The music started for the next dance, but Lily was more distracted than ever. Did the Viscount hold any pieces to the puzzle, or was he merely a spectator? She had to know. However, she knew that she would have no chance to truly find out.

Lily had the opportunity to chat with the Viscount while Walter got another drink.

"Are you enjoying the party, my lady?"

Lily nodded at the host. "Very much. My parents would have loved to be here."

"I am so sorry about their disappearance. It's a shame they left a beautiful young girl to run a business and estate all by herself."

"Thank you for your sympathy. Did you know them?"

"Not personally, though I heard they were very generous."

That is all they were able to say before another dance started. Then, a bit of a play was put on for the amusement of the guests. Although it was all entertaining, Lily couldn't tear her mind away from her mission.

The night dragged along, but at last, the party was over. On the way back to the manor, Walter criticized a few things she did wrong but expressed that she did better than he expected. He said those things right as they stopped at the Athelward manor. Lily got out of the carriage, looked Walter straight in the eye, and said, "I am simply one hell of a noblewoman." Then she shut the door as he gaped at her.


	16. Chapter 16

Lily wanted to scream, but she held back, not because it would be unladylike, but because she didn't want to cause a disturbance and have her servants run to her. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold it in, however, so she raced away from the manor and past the garden. She stopped, out of breath, by some trees, then she finally let herself scream. It shook the trees and made some leaves fall. She shouted, "Damn these rules! Damn this society! And damn this dress!"

The young lady tore at the fabric of the dress, and she ripped her stockings and gloves off and threw her shoes far away. So many years of pent-up frustration led to this moment. A lot of people would be horrified by the scene, but Lily didn't care. She didn't care much for society's silly, pointless rules. A young lady must always be polite. A young lady must never lose her composure. A young lady must be meek and keepers of the home and raise children. A young lady must be perfect.

If that was all what was considered perfect, then she wanted to have many flaws. She tore at her dress more. "I'm falling apart! I am in a cage! I WANT TO BE FREE!"

Lily fell on her knees, out of breath now. Her words echoed in her mind. She would never be free as long as she tried to follow the rules. She then realized she would never find her mother and father if she was in a cage. She had to do whatever it took, even if it wasn't what was expected of her.

"My, my, mistress, I do say you are rather unkempt at the moment."

Lily didn't bother to look at whom was speaking. "I don't care. I care no longer of such stupid things. All that matters to me is finding my parents. I cannot do this by being a proper lady."

"What about your family name?"

"I would think my parents would be more focused on the fact that I found them rather than the fact I was unladylike."

Sebastian smirked. "You are determined to find them at any cost."

"Of course. I gave you my very soul. Anything else I give to anyone pales in comparison."

"Indeed."

Lily stood up and faced Sebastian. Her long, brown hair gently moved in the wind. She was barefoot, and scraps of her dress were missing. She had her arms at her sides with her fists balled up. "This is me. This is Lady Lillith Mary Winifred Athelward. I am my own person. I am no one's pet, no one's slave, no one's toy. I am a human being, nothing more, and certainly nothing less. I am not a proper lady; what I am is myself. You can either accept me or avoid me. I will find them with or without your help."

A sly smile spread across Sebastian's face. "I do believe you are forgetting our contract."

 _"Contract?" I ask._

 _"Yes. I rescued you, and you want to find your parents. I will help you in exchange for your soul."_

 _"What would you do with my soul?"_

 _He smiles. My nerves are shaken, but I must not let him know I am intimidated. "I am a demon. At the end of your life, I would consume your soul."_

 _"You want a broken soul?"_

 _"Those are the best meals. The more despondent they are, the better and more satisfying they are."_

 _"It would actually make no difference to me. My soul will never be at rest no matter where I go after I die."_

 _"So, do we have a deal?"_

 _"Only if you do two things."_

 _"Which are?…"_

 _"Never leave me, and never lie to me."_

 _"The contract will forbid me from leaving your side. Your other condition is fair."_

 _"Excellent. Now, do you have any conditions of your own?"_

 _He looks surprised. "That is very considerate of you to ask, but all I want is to have your soul after you pass away."_

 _"Then, I agree. We have a deal."_

"Of course, I haven't forgotten our contract. I am merely saying that no matter what you think of me, I will live my life the way I choose."

"I can only give you advice. The choices you make are your own."

"Thank you. I am going inside."

"That is a very wise idea."

As soon as they got inside, the gardener, maid, and cook ran to them. They looked scared. "Mistress, are you alright? You look like an animal attacked you!"

Ignoring them, Lily firmly said, "I am no longer going to pretend to be someone I'm not. I am not a proper lady. I will not live by society's standards. If you all have a problem with that and no longer wish to serve me, I am giving you a chance right here and now to resign from your jobs without being reprimanded."

The servants except Sebastian looked at her in shock. They examined her appearance and took in her words. Then, Bard spoke. "I won't quit."

"I won't either, no I won't," said Mey-Rin.

"We enjoy working for you, Lady Lillith. That won't change," agreed Finny.

Lily smiled. "That means a lot to me. I am so fortunate to have you all. Now, I must go to bed."

"I will be there, shortly," the butler said, and the others wished her good night.

Once in the bedroom, Lily got dressed for bed. She held her ruined ballgown in her hands. She left the room, stood in front of a fireplace, and tossed the dress into it. She watched as the flames consumed it until there was no trace of the fabric. The reflection of the fire danced in her eyes, and the sight engraved itself into her soul.


	17. Chapter 17

Her parents' disappearance.

Her uncle's death by gunshot.

Her aunt's death by fire.

Grell Sutcliffe knowing her aunt.

Grell Sutcliffe being at Viscount Druitt's ball.

Were all these things connected? The deeper Lily got into this mystery, the more confusing it became, only because she needed more information.

Lily waited for Sebastian to return. He walked into the study. "What did you find in Grell's apartment?" she asked him.

"I found no trace of anything to do with his occupation. In fact, there is barely anything there at all."

"That means he doesn't even live there and was lying about what he does."

"It appears so."

"There's one more place we need to go to: Viscount Druitt's. Grell must know him somehow. Before we do that…" She paused. "…we should see the Undertaker."

Sebastian nodded. "We shall go immediately."

Later, Lily and Sebastian went into the Undertaker's funeral parlor. "Undertaker?" Lily called out.

"Lady Athelward and Mr. Michaelis," they heard the Undertaker say in the darkness.

"We need your help."

"You need a coffin, you say?"

"They are beautiful, but we're looking for information," Lily said.

"You know the payment," he said, chuckling.

Lily looked at Sebastian, who bowed. "Allow me, my lady."

Lily went outside. A couple of minutes later, the building shook with the Undertaker's laughter. Soon, it was quiet again, and Sebastian opened the door and told the teenage girl that she could come back inside.

Once back inside, Lily wasted no time asking questions.

"The Viscount? Ah, yes, he's a charming lad. He likes pretty young girls."

"How is he connected to Grell Sutcliffe?"

"Grell isn't what he seems. He's a tricky one. You would do well to be cautious around him. But if you want to find him, find a body right when it dies."

"He's a murderer?"

"No, not quite. He only deals with customers before I do. Now, are you sure you don't want a coffin?"

"I have no dead bodies to get one for. Thank you for the information. Good day."

After Lily and Sebastian left, Sebastian said, "I am impressed, mistress. You handled that quite well. I wasn't able to get a word in."

"At least we have a little more information. Not much, but we might be able to form a plan."

At home, Sebastian said, "Tread carefully, my lady. This will be like wandering in the darkness without a light."

"Then I shall make a light and find my way. Besides, I have you to help me. I have nothing to fear."

Sebastian smiled, slyly. "I am glad you put so much trust in me. It is an honor."

Lily raised her eyebrow. She said nothing; she just showed him the seal on her chest. Sebastian took off a glove and revealed the same seal on his hand. They locked eyes, and neither of them had to speak. Then, they covered the seals.

"All we have to do is find a recently deceased body," Lily said, breaking the silence.

"You say that as if that will be a simple task."

"I thought you could do anything."

Sebastian nodded. "Indeed I can. Shall we be off?"

"There."

Sebastian and Lily walked down a street. The body of a man was laying on the ground. His head was bleeding. The window above him was open. Sebastian covered Lily's mouth and quickly dragged her with him to the side of the building. They peered around the corner and watched and waited.

Soon, they saw a shadowy figure approach the body. The sound of a chainsaw went off, and Lily backed up a bit into Sebastian, who held onto her, gently. They never took their eyes off the scene.

Suddenly, streams of film, as if many pictures were put together, came out of the body. They heard a familiar voice. "Red is my favorite color. It looks so good on me, doesn't it, Lady Lillith and Mr. Michaelis?"


	18. Chapter 18

"I suppose it does, Mr. Sutcliffe," Sebastian responded, walking toward him. Lily walked beside him. She was startled, not because of the chainsaw, but because of Grell's appearance. He had long, red hair, glasses with red frames, clothed in red from head to toe, and had sharp teeth.

"Mr. Michaelis is too formal of a name for you. I'll call you Bassy."

Grell's voice was also different. It was more vibrant. He looked and sounded very energetic. Lily liked Grell's true form; the other one was so stiff and formal.

"I never expected to see one of your kind pretend to have such a mundane occupation," Sebastian said, emotionlessly.

"I could say the same about you, Bassy. It's unusual to see a demon as a butler. You're playing the part of the faithful dog."

"What would a reaper be doing masquerading as a bookkeeper?"

"My, my, you're quite a no-nonsense man. That makes you quite irresistible."

Immediately, Lily felt a surge of emotion. Anger? No. Was it…jealousy? She put the feeling aside and said, going off-topic, "You look much better this way, Mr. Sutcliffe."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow as Grell smiled, pleased. "You really think so?"

"Please, my lady, don't encourage him."

"Yes. I know what it's like to hide your true self. Besides, brown didn't really suit you."

"I know," Grell said, dramatically. "It's awful. It's the color of mud. Ugh."

Lily looked at the dead body and watched the film coming out of him. "What is that?"

"That is called a synthetic record. It shows the person's life in the form of pictures. It only comes out after they are dying. Then the reaper decides if the person is worthy of living or not."

Lily watched it closely. The man's life was a fairly average one. He grew up in a low-class family, and he became a fisherman. He got married and had a family. Nothing extraordinary, but that was no reason to have his life cut short. "You have to let him live," she said.

"Don't tell me how to do my job, kid."

"He didn't deserve to die. He did nothing wrong."

"He also didn't do anything worthy of being saved. Reapers only let the people who are needed by the world continue to live."

Lily lowered her head. "What an awful way to think. I could never…"

The chainsaw went off to reap the man's soul, and Lily continued to look down. "Cheer up, kid. Just be glad I don't have to use this on you yet."

Sebastian glared. "Are you threatening my mistress?"

"Ooo, you are so handsome when you are trying to be intimidating," Grell said, winking at him. "Don't you like my scythe, though? I modified it, myself."

"I will ask again: Are you threatening my mistress?"

"Why do I care about a brat? Let's talk about us. Oh, Bassy, I know you and I would be just wonderful together. What do you say?"

Lily, still looking down, frowned and clenched her fists. Her blood was boiling, and she felt herself losing control. She grabbed a loose brick and threw it at Grell. He fell backwards. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He screamed. Standing up, he said, "I'll get you for that, you little worm!"

Grell charged at her with his scythe, but Sebastian stopped him. "Why are you protecting her?! What is so special about her?!" the reaper screamed.

Calmly, Sebastian replied, "She is my mistress, and I her butler. She owns every part of me, from my soul down to the last hair."

"Well, I can change that. I can't let such a handsome man go."

"I'm afraid I can't let you harm her. It is my duty to protect my mistress. It's quite a shame you want to attack her after she complimented your style."

"Yes, well, she tried ruining my beautiful face. You know, Bassy, I think you would look better in red, as well. Black doesn't suit you." He ran his chainsaw again. "So, who's first? I think I'll dress the brat first."

Sebastian didn't let Grell harm Lily. Lily knew that Sebastian would be alright, but the reaper said if the scythe cut the demon, the demon would die like a human would. There had to be something she could do to help her butler.

Sebastian and Grell were now on the rooftops, fighting. Lily yelled out, "Your style is great, but your hair is atrocious!"

The reaper looked at Lily and glared. "There is nothing wrong with my hair! I work on it 3 hours a d-"

The distraction gave Sebastian an advantage, and he was able to overpower Grell. Soon, Grell fell on the ground, and Sebastian advanced toward him. "Just say the word, my lady, and I shall rid of him."

Lily paused. Grell was shaking in fear. Sebastian was holding the chainsaw and intended to kill the reaper. "No, Sebastian. Do not kill him," Lily finally said.

The butler looked surprised. "My lady?"

"I said no."

Grell looked as shocked as Sebastian did, but before either of them could speak, another man showed up. He looked much more formal than Grell. He introduced himself as William Spears, another reaper. He and Sebastian didn't seem to like each other. Soon, William was dragging Grell away. Lily ran to them and said, "Wait! I need to ask Grell some questions."

"I'm sorry, young lady. We simply don't have time for questions." Lily protested, but that didn't keep William from leaving with Grell.

Lily stood, looking into the darkness that the two reapers disappeared into. Sebastian came up behind her. "You didn't have to try to assist me; I could have handled it by myself."

Choked up, the teenage girl said, "Yes, I know. I was scared that he was going to kill you."

"My lady, you are too kind. What is the matter?"

"This whole night was useless! We found out nothing!"

"I wouldn't say useless. We learned that Grell is a grim reaper."

"So? That is irrelevant to my mission. One year…and I have gotten nowhere."

"Have faith, my lady; I am sure we will see him again. Be patient. I think our next move should be to talk to Viscount Druitt. He might have some information."

"Yes…I suppose. But what of this man?"

"He will be found and taken care of in the morning."

"I will go to his funeral."

"Really, mistress, you need not concern yourself with everyone in London."

"A small gesture of kindness will not hurt anyone, but it will mean the world to someone. What? Do you regret being bound to such a benevolent soul?"

"Not at all."

"You prefer that I be evil and cruel. Well, Mr. Michaelis, I'm afraid that I have to be a disappointment to you."

"A disappointment? I have no such feelings. I am only here to serve you, nothing more, nothing less. And…Mr. Michaelis, is it now?"

A small smile crept across Lily's lips. "You are right. I prefer Sebastian."

As they walked toward home, Sebastian asked, "My lady, why did you throw that brick at Grell? He wasn't being that threatening at the time. Annoying, yes, but not particularly violent."

Lily said nothing, so Sebastian dropped the subject, but not without a smirk.


	19. Chapter 19

"What excuse should I make?" Lily asked, drinking her tea in the parlor. "I simply cannot just show up at the Viscount's for no reason."

"Yes, being straightforward may not be the best idea. You tend to use that strategy, my lady," said Sebastian as he set a plate of sweets in front of her.

"It is a part of my personality; it can't be helped. However, you are right; I must tread carefully." Lily looked at the tray of sweets. "Sebastian, I order you to bring the other three servants in here."

The butler bowed. "Yes, my lady."

Soon, the maid, gardener, and cook were in the parlor with them. Lily looked at them above her cup. "All of you, sit down, including Sebastian."

All of them sat down, and Lily motioned toward the tray of sweets. "Help yourselves."

The servants stared at her, perplexed. "You want us to eat with you?" Finny asked.

Lily nodded. "You four work so hard, and I want to be generous. Besides, I would like to have pleasant company surrounding me at the moment."

"This is taboo, yes it is," said Mey-Rin, shocked.

Bard said, "Lady Lillith gave us an order, so let's eat!"

As the three eagerly grabbed some pastries, Sebastian said, "Your generosity knows no bounds, mistress."

Lily nodded. She relaxed and smiled as she looked at her servants. They seemed so happy. She saw something out of the corner of her eye and frowned. "When you're all done, get rid of the roaches."

"Roaches?"

Lily pointed to the other side of the room. "Cockroaches. I saw a few scurrying around."

Bard immediately stood up. "We'll take care of them, my lady! They don't stand a chance!"

Lily sighed as the three got up and ran to get rid of the roaches. As soon as they left the room, she said, "One of the last things the manor needs is an infestation."

"I haven't seen any cockroaches, my lady."

"They probably just showed up. It must be dealt with before it gets worse."

"Indeed. Now, back to the other matter at hand. You could say that you have business with him. I can set the stage for that."

Lily put down her cup. "Sebastian, you are a genius."

"I hardly think that-"

"The Viscount is known to like theater. Perhaps he would agree to be in a play, one that I could put on."  
"Why would you want to do that? It seems like a lot of trouble."

"Come now, Sebastian. It sounds like fun. I could donate the money to a charity. Perhaps if I flatter the Viscount enough, he will agree to tell me anything I want to know. This is the best idea you've ever had."

"But it wasn't-"

"Don't be so modest. Oh, this is so exciting! I have never put on a play before!"

"Wouldn't it be simpler just to hire a troupe?"

"Perhaps, but let me have my fun and live my life…while I can."

"If you wish," Sebastian said, bowing. "But who will be the actors and stagehands."

"The five of us, and any volunteers."

"Oh, dear. My lady…"

"What? Are you telling me you can't help with this?"

"Of course I can. If I couldn't put on a play, what kind of butler would I be?"

"We will be doing Romeo and Juliet," Lily said to her servants, Visount Druitt, Walter, and the Undertaker. "and the sales from the tickets will be donated to the homeless shelter."

Walter raised his eyebrow. "Wouldn't it be better just to keep the money?"

Before Lily could respond, the Viscount said, dramatically, "Romeo and Juliet! The most romantic of all plays! Such a masterpiece!"

Lily nodded. "Yes. Now, we need to figure out who will be doing what. Bard, Mey-Rin, could you be the stagehands?"

"Of course, my lady."

"Now for the parts. Hmm…It seems that I am the only other woman, so I'll have to be Juliet."

"What are you talking about? I would be better qualified. I am an actress, after all."

Everyone turned toward the voice. Grell was standing in the room. Lily immediately stood up and grabbed a candlestick in the parlor. She stood in front of him, ready to hit him if she needed to. "What do you want?"

"Oh, don't be so hostile. I'm over what happened the other night. Let's let bygones be bygones. What do you say?" He winked at Sebastian, who grimaced.

Lily frowned. "I suppose. Alright, take a seat." As soon as Grell did, she continued. "Anyway, we have to assign parts. I'll be Juliet. Finny, you can be the narrator. Undertaker, you can be the friar. Viscount Druitt, you can be Romeo's father. Grell, you can be Juliet's mother."

Immediately, the Viscount and Grell complained about their parts. Lily simply said, "We'll work something out."

"Well, if you're going to be Juliet, then I have to be Romeo," Walter stated.

Lily looked less than thrilled. Sebastian said, "Forgive me, Lord Walter, but concerning theater, parts are not given based on the relationships with the other actors."

"Then, I shall prove that I am best suited for the part."

Lily was exasperated, but did not feel like dealing with it at the moment. Sebastian said, "Then I shall be Paris."

Unhappily, Lily said, "So, we have all the parts assigned. Let's start preparing."


	20. Chapter 20

"Before we start, I have a private matter to discuss with you two."

Lily, Grell, and Viscount Druitt were in the parlor. Lily said, "I will allow you both to be in the play if you do something for me."

"Why, Lady Athelward, how scandalous!" Viscount Druitt said, dramatically. "You are engaged!"

"I prefer tall, dark, and handsome men." Grell said.

Lily rubbed her forehead. "I didn't mean anything like that. I want information."

"Oh, I can tell you all about it," both of them said.

Lily tried not to lose her patience. "It has nothing to do with sex. I want to know how you two know each other and if you have any information about my parents' disappearance and my aunt and uncle's deaths. You will not be involved in the play if you aren't honest with me, and I won't let you leave until you tell me what I need to know."

Viscount Druitt said, seriously, "Meeting Grell was a chance encounter. He seemed like a nice fellow, so I offered for him to come to the party to make some extra money. As for your parents, all I know is something about one of your father's ships going to India. That's the last I heard about any of the Athelwards. I know nothing about the deaths of your aunt and uncle."

Lily nodded and looked at Grell. "Are you suggesting that I took part in the murders?" he asked, offended.

"I am saying nothing of the sort. I am simply asking what you know."

"Oh, I know a lot of things, but I can't tell you. It's against the rules as a reaper."

"I will give you anything that will be worth the punishment you'll face."

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"Then I want a night with Bassy to do whatever I want to him. Whatever I want." He grinned, showing his sharp teeth.

Infuriated, Lily slammed her fists on the table. "Never! I would never sell Sebastian or anyone else out like that!"

"Oh, my. It looks like someone is jealous. I guess you won't get information, then."

"I'll assume you had something to do with all of this." Lily walked to a suit of armor and pulled out a sword. She pointed it toward Grell, and Viscount Druitt ran out of the room.

"You really think you can kill me with that?"

"No, but I can damage that pretty face of yours. I don't want to." She lowered the sword a bit. "I just want to know what has happened to my family. Is that a bad thing to ask? I don't want to fight you. Please, Grell. Any information will help."

"Alright, but only since you are so pathetic and I'm not in the mood for a fight. I can tell you that your parents aren't dead and that the same person was involved in both your aunt and uncle's deaths. And no, it wasn't me. You're the only one out of your family that I have an issue with."

"I apologize. I don't like conflict."

"Well, if you won't give me Bassy for a day, at least give me a part in the play. I live for the theater."

"Of course. We need all the help we can, anyway."

"I am so excited! This will be my big break!"

Lily put the sword away. Once again, she was left with more questions than answers. She couldn't think about that now; all of the actors were in another room, ready to begin practicing.

First, the actors needed training before they could begin reading the script. Even with Sebastian as the teacher, things did not go well at all. Everyone was too distracted to focus, but eventually, Sebastian kept them in line.

Then it was time to read the script.

For that night, they only rehearsed everyone's main scenes. When they got to the balcony scene, Lily grimaced. Walter and she stood across from each other. It was Lily's turn to go first. She stared at her lines, then spoke. " O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Her voice held no emotion. Sebastian frowned, but Walter just spoke his next lines. "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a 's Montague? it is nor hand-"

Sebastian interrupted. "This will not do. This scene is filled with passion, something you both aren't putting into your acting."

Lily was enjoying the lessons and was actually somewhat good at them, but doing the romantic scenes killed her enthusiasm.

"You all must put your heart and soul into your acting. You must become your character. Let me show you." He stood in front of Lily while Walter stood to the side. With passion, Sebastian recited, " But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"

By the time Sebastian was finished with the monologue, his face was less than an inch away from Lily's. They looked into each others' eyes, and Lily was breathing, heavily. Sebastian walked away, then turned toward Walter and Lily. "That is how it should be done," the butler said. Walter was frowning, but Lily didn't notice.

Grell fawned over Sebastian's acting ability, but Sebastian ignored the reaper and went on with the lessons.

After weeks of practicing, the night of the performance finally arrived. Everyone stood backstage as the auditorium filled up. "This is riveting!" Finny said, shaking with excitement.

Viscount Druitt almost swooned. "Here we are, getting ready for one of the biggest nights of our lives! How grand it is!"

All of the people backstage talked at once. "Everyone, settle down. The play is about to begin," Sebastian said.

The curtain rose, and from the opening scene onward, the whole thing was a mess. Sebastian, Walter, and Lily were the only ones who didn't stray from the script. Somehow, though, the play held together, and then came the tragic death scene at the end.

Walter, as Romeo, lay down, pretending to be dead. Lily knew Juliet was to be devastated, but she felt nothing toward the one laying in front of her. " O happy dagger!" she said, then paused after picking up the fake dagger. She looked at it, then herself. She knew what she had to say. She had become Juliet for a short time, but she still knew who she really was, and who the man in front of her really was. She could not stab herself. Her life wasn't worth ending because of this man.

Lily looked up and saw Sebastian out of the corner of her eye. He was standing at the side of the stage, hidden from the audience. He looked at her. Everyone but Walter looked at her. Lily's eyes only focused on Sebastian. She then held the dagger in the air with the tip aimed at her chest. "This is thy sheath." She pretended to stab herself. Softly, she spoke her last line. "There rust, and let me die."

When the last curtain fell, the audience roared with applause. Lily was surprised. The performance did not go as it was supposed to, yet it was a success. She supposed that was all that was important. She stood proudly with the other cast and crew members and bowed with them. For one night, real life was put on hold and replaced with a world of fantasy.


	21. Chapter 21

"You made quite a bit of money from the play, my lady," Sebastian said to Lily the next day.

"That's wonderful. This will help immensely."

Lily seemed distracted. "Mistress, you're not pleased with how the play turned out?" Sebastian asked as he set a cup of tea on the desk in the study.

She looked at the butler. "It didn't go as expected, but the important thing is that there were a lot of ticket sales. The money will help a lot of homeless people. I am not thinking about that now, though. I'm being plunged into the present and my mission."

Sebastian nodded. "What did you find out from Grell and the Viscount?"

Lily looked at him with tired, sad eyes. "My parents are still alive, and the same person who was involved in my uncle's murder was also involved in my aunt's murder."

"Aren't you happy to know your parents are still living?"

"I always believed they were. I have no more information than I did before. All trails are cold."

"If I may, perhaps I can find more information. I would use any means necessary."

Lily looked at him and burst into tears. Sebastian had a worried expression on his face. "My lady, what is the matter?"

"Any means? That means you would kill or have sex with someone to get clues?"

"Well-"

"I forbid it! I forbid you to have sexual intercourse with anyone except…except me."

The butler looked perplexed. "Mistress?"

"That is an order!"

The room became quiet. Lily was breathing heavily from working herself up. She felt sick to her stomach. Then she looked at him with frightened eyes. Her face went white when she realized what she had said.

Sebastian's expression was calm, as usual. "As you wish, my lady."

Lily got up and left the study. She went through the rooms, just looking around. This is where she grew up. She could almost see her parents, laughing and loving. The manor wasn't the same without them. It was a dark and gloomy place, as was life. Everything had changed, or was it she who had changed? It made sense that she saw the world differently than she had only over a year ago. It was as if the shadows of the world gradually crept up on her. Now, she was being devoured by them. They had names: Despair, Hopelessness, Defeat, and Fear. They intertwined and slipped their way into her soul. Lily was not the same person that she was; the shadows had changed her.

Their hold of her was strong, and she saw a bit of them seep out and spread throughout the manor. She screamed. The other servants ran to her. Lily cried out, "Leave quickly! You're all in danger!"

Bard asked, "What's wrong, mistress?"

"They're taking over the manor!"

"Who?" Finny asked.

"Don't you see them?! They're covering everything! Leave and save yourselves!"

Mey-Rin whispered, "Something is wrong with Lady Lillith, yes there is. Probably another fever."

Sebastian said, "I will take care of Lady Lillith. You three get back to work."

The other three looked worried but went their separate ways.

Sebastian picked Lily up, who was now on her knees, holding her head. She looked at him, frightened. "There, now. You're safe," he said.

"The shadows….they'll consume everything. It's too late for me. Please leave with the others. Save yourselves."

Sebastian carried Lily to her room and laid her on the bed. "The shadows can't harm us. We're safe, and you'll be safe, as well. Now, rest. You've been under too much stress. How about I plan a holiday? Some time away from home might help."

"A…holiday?"

"Yes. Perhaps a place near a beach would be best. Somewhere relaxing." He sat on the bed by her and took her temperature. "No fever, but your muscles are tense. I advise against doing any sort of work or stressful activities. Stay in bed, and when you feel a bit better, we shall leave."

Lily wanted to protest, but she was too exhausted, and she immediately fell asleep.

Later, Lily got out of bed and went downstairs. "Ah, Mistress, you're awake," she heard Sebastian say. "Mey-Rin, please bring Lady Lillith her tea and cake."

The maid clumsily gave a cup and plate to Lily. "Oh my, Mistress, you look pale, yes you do."

"It's from stress. I need to go on a holiday. I haven't taken one since…since before Mother and Father disappeared."

"A holiday sounds exciting, yes it does!"

"All of you are welcome to come along."

Mey-Rin became so excited that Lily thought the maid would faint. "That's so generous of you, Lady Lillith, yes it is!"

Lily smiled a little. "I'll tell the other two later."

Sebastian said, "My lady, it would also benefit you to ask Lord Walter to join."

Lily sighed. "I suppose. I was looking forward to a fun holiday."

"I can assure you, it will be. If I can't make my mistress's holiday enjoyable, then what kind of butler would I be?"


	22. Chapter 22

The weather was perfect as the locomotive sped down the tracks. Lily, Sebastian, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Walter were only some of the passengers that were riding.

Lily stared out the window as they quickly passed various landscapes. Surprisingly, the motion didn't make her ill. Even if it did, it would be a welcome distraction from her dark thoughts. However, Mey-Rin was getting sick from the ride, and Bard and Finny were scrambling to help her. Sebastian gave her something to settle her stomach.

"I say, going on holiday wasn't such a bad idea."

Lily turned her head and saw that it was Walter who spoke. She had almost forgotten that he was sitting next to her. She nodded. "I love beaches," she said.

"They're alright; I'm glad to just be away from home. A change of scenery is good for anyone."

They talked casually for a while, then it was announced that lunch was ready. Everyone went into the dining car, and Walter scowled. "Why am I sitting next to a commoner?" He looked to his right. An obviously middle-class man was sitting next to him. "I demand to be moved!"

"Walter, you're causing a scene," whispered Lily.

"This will not do! I want to be seated by one of noble blood!"

Walter was seated by a high-class man, but Lily stayed. When her betrothed impatiently urged her to sit by him, Lily said, calmly, "This man is no different than we. He is simply not of noble blood. However, do we all not bleed the same color?"

Walter huffed and left the dining car. Lily felt neither shame nor embarrassment. The man next to her spoke. "You didn't have to do that, ma'am."

"I am simply treating you like a human being. Let me introduce myself. I am Lady Lillith Athelward."  
"It's nice to meet you. I'm Ralph Jones."

"You sound like you aren't from around here, Mr. Jones."

"No. I'm from the States. I'm an artist and decided to come here to paint some pictures of different parts of England. I enjoy traveling."

"I'm sure you will find England to be a beautiful place. I wish you well on your travels."

"Thank you. You, as well."

After dinner, Lily went to Sebastian. "The meal was good, but nowhere near as good as your cooking."

"I am flattered you would say that, my lady. You are too kind.

"I say that a kind word hurts none, and it could mean everything to someone."

"Indeed."

As Lily walked to her seat, she lost her balance and was going to fall forward, right into an older woman. Suddenly, she felt herself being grabbed gently and being stood up again. The woman spoke. "Oh, it is you, Lady Athelward." The woman looked horrified.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Sebastian asked, standing behind Lily.

"Yes, thank you, Sebastian." Then, she looked at the old woman. "I apologize. I hope you're unharmed."  
"I am quite alright. I am Countess Edna Brightman."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Countess," Lily said, holding out her hand.

The Countess shook it, wrinkling her nose. "Likewise," she said, flatly. Then, she walked away.

Lily sat down in her seat, frowning. She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised after what happened in the dining car. She took a deep breath and tried not to let it get to her.

Walter came back and sat by her again a short time later. He glared at her and said nothing for awhile. Then, he spoke, almost in a whisper, "Can you at least try to act according to your title? You are a noblewoman. You are not supposed to mingle with anyone who is middle or low class. You're supposed to set an example or else you will embarrass your family name. Must I remind you of that?"

"No, Walter; I am very well aware of the rules of society."

"Then why do you constantly break those rules?"

"It would do no good to explain it to you."

"Well, I won't give up; I will make sure you are a proper lady by the time we wed."

Lily said nothing.

That night, Lily couldn't sleep. The motion and noise of the train kept her from falling asleep. She sat up and looked around. Even though it was fairly dark, she was able to see two people walk past her, and they looked oddly familiar. She followed them.

They got into another car, and Lily said, "Pardon me, but do I know you?"

The two figures turned toward her. Lily squinted, then she became shocked. "Alois? Claude?"

"Oh, it's you, Lillith," the shorter figure said. "Never thought we'd see you again."

"I thought you two had died in the fire."

Alois laughed, and Lily became upset. "This is no laughing matter! My aunt died, and I thought you two had, as well!"

Claude bowed, slightly. "We were able to escape."

"Perhaps you were able to escape because you knew how to get out easily before setting the house on fire."

"Why would we go through the trouble of setting a big house on fire? Besides, we had it good over there. Helen let me do whatever I wanted," Alois said.

"You two were the only other ones there that day! And you had something to do with my uncle's murder, too!"

Claude gave Lily a withering look. "You're accusing my master of serious crimes he did not commit."

"Then prove your innocence!"

"We don't have to prove anything to you. Go away, you annoying fly, before you're caught in the spider web."

Lily glared. "If you won't talk, then I'll persuade you to." She grabbed a nearby candlestick in the car and pointed it at Alois.

He laughed. "Do you really think you can hurt me with that puny thing?" He stuck his tongue out at her. There was a symbol similar to the one on her chest there. Lily stepped back, shocked. His symbol glowed, then he put his tongue back in his mouth. He smirked at Lily. "Claude, I order you to destroy Lillith."

Claude's eyes glowed. "Yes, your highness."


	23. Chapter 23

Lily backed up. At that moment, she discovered that Alois had also made a contract with a demon. She was no match for Claude. "Sebastian!" she cried out, terrified, shakily unbuttoning the first button of her dress. The symbol on her chest glowed. "Save me!"

"My, my, Mistress, you've gotten yourself in quite a bit of trouble."

Sebastian was standing behind her. Alois laughed. "THIS is your demon? He's weak compared to my Claude!"

Claude said, "I am flattered, your highness."

"Don't get sentimental. I have an idea for a game. Instead of destroying Lillith, destroy Sebastian. I'd love to see a good fight. I order you to destroy him instead."

"Yes, your highness," Claude said, bowing slightly.

Lily trembled. She looked at Sebastian. "Sebastian, I…I order you to kill Claude."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lady." To Claude, he said, "Wouldn't it be wiser to battle outside? The passengers will wake and get in the way."

"Indeed, Michaelis. Let us go."

The two butlers disappeared. "I want to see the fight!" Alois pouted.

"I believe they are on top of the train," Lily said, her expression filled with guilt.

Alois opened a window. "I was bored, anyway. This will be fun watching my butler massacre yours." He stuck his head out the window and looked up. Lily did the same with another window. She saw Sebastian and Claude fighting gracefully but powerfully against each other. When Claude seemed to be losing, Alois stuck almost his whole body out the window and shouted, "Come on, Claude! Hurry up and finish this!"

"Alois!" Lily cried out, terrified. Before she could say anything else, Alois fell out the window.

Time seemed to stop for what seemed like hours. Lily could hear her own breathing and even her racing pulse, but nothing else. Eventually, she could hear the train again. "Sebastian! Sebastian!"

"It is over, my lady."

Lily swiftly turned around and saw her butler, bleeding. His clothes were torn. Stuttering, she said, "I order you to take me to Alois."

Sebastian seemed surprised, but bowed. "Yes, my lady." He picked her up, and they somehow were almost instantly beside Alois, who was lying on the ground beside the tracks. He was bleeding.

"Alois! Oh, god, what have I done?!" Lily cried.

She saw him open his eyes, weakly. "Claude?" he asked, barely audible.

"Don't speak. I'm so sorry, Alois. This is all my fault. I didn't want anyone to die."

Alois looked at Lily. "Why do girls always have to be so weepy? Oh, and you never gave me the chocolates you promised."

Sebastian handed Lily a handful of chocolates. She put them in Alois's hand and unwrapped one and put it in his mouth. He swallowed it.

Lily looked at Sebastian and said, desperately, "Sebastian, I order you to save him!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. I'm so sorry."

"Don't bother with me," Alois said. "I was merely a fly caught in a spider's web. I knew it all along. Just let me go in peace."

Lily held Alois in her arms and watched as the life slowly left him. She didn't have time to speak because a familiar voice said right afterwards, "How unfortunate. He was only a young boy. Oh, well."

Lily looked up and saw Grell standing in front of them, holding his scythe. She kept holding Alois, trying to come to terms that he had passed.

All of a sudden, Alois's synthetic record played. The three of them saw Alois's tragic life play before their eyes. Lily was startled when she saw the part about the fire. The rest of it played until there was no more. Grell reaped the teenage boy's soul while Lily still held the body.

The reaper tried to flirt with Sebastian, but the butler didn't react; he simply looked at the teenage girl who was sitting, frozen on the ground, holding Alois's corpse. Grell left, disappointed.

"My lady, we should go back to the train," Sebastian said.

Lily didn't reply. She was staring ahead in shock. "Mistress?" the butler asked. When he saw that she was in some form of shock, he sighed. "Humans are peculiar creatures. They feel so deeply about everything." He touched her shoulder.

Lily immediately looked at Sebastian, her face pale. "We must have a funeral for him."

"Now, my lady?"

"Yes. I won't leave or feel any peace until he is laid to rest."

"Very well, Mistress."

Sebastian dug a grave nearby, and the two of them held a small funeral for Alois. Then, Lily hugged Sebastian, crying. "It's all my fault! I shouldn't have threatened him!"

"He caused his own demise. The fact that you cared enough about his life and death speaks of your character. At least he didn't leave this world alone; not everyone has that luxury."

Lily nodded and looked at the grave. "In his synthetic record, I saw that neither he nor Claude ever knew my uncle. I watched his memory of the fire, and he nor Claude started it. Grell said that the same person was involved in both my aunt and uncle's deaths, which means…" Lily paused. Her voice became more solemn. "…which means Alois and Claude did not cause the murders."

She continued. "My mistake cost them their lives. I will never forgive myself."

"You must not dwell on it. Turn your sorrow into strength. You need that strength to achieve your goals. Guilt won't bring them back; all it will do is cause you more pain and stress."

Lily nodded and took one last look at the grave. "Let us return," she told her butler, trying to show no emotion.

Sebastian picked her up. With lightning speed, he ran and caught up with the train. They went inside, and no one saw them. It was as if nothing had happened, but that was far from the truth.


	24. Chapter 24

"I hope it doesn't rain," Finny said as the party rode in a wagon toward the beach they were planning on going to.

Bard got angry. "You idiot! Now you've jinxed the whole thing!"

"Oh, no! There's clouds in the sky, yes there is!" Mey-Rin said, erratic.

Sebastian, who was driving the wagon, said, "Quiet, you three. This is supposed to be a relaxing vacation for Lady Lillith."

Lily hadn't spoken since they had gotten off the train. Walter commented, "Lillith, you've haven't said a word for quite some time. Perhaps this trip is helping you to become a proper lady."

Lily only glanced at him.

Eventually, they came up to a small house beside a beach. The wagon stopped moving, and Sebastian said, "We have arrived."

Everyone except Lily and Walter carried luggage inside the house. Walter scoffed as they all looked around. "It's hardly as big or elegant as our own homes. I suppose it will do, though."

The servants besides Sebastian were excited. "It's quite cozy, yes it is!" Mey-Rin said.

Bard said, taking a deep breath, "You can smell that salty sea air!"

Finny looked at Lily. "Mistress, may we go to the beach?"

"As soon as you 3 get everything unpacked, you may do as you wish," Lily replied, quietly.

The maid, gardener, and cook hurried up and unpacked, then put on bathing suits and raced outside. Walter rolled his eyes. "They are so childish." He turned to look at Lily, but she was in another room. She came back in, wearing a blue bathing suit. Walter started to speak, but Lily merely walked past him and went outside.

There were no clouds in the sky now, and the sun was shining brightly on the clear ocean water. Lily sat on the sand, taking in the scene. Finny had a crab clutching his toe, and Bard and Mey-Rin were running after him, trying to help. When they took care of the problem, they invited Lily to get in the water with them. She stood up and walked toward the ocean. She put her foot in. All of a sudden, her face turned white. They asked her what was wrong, to which she just smiled a little and replied, "Nothing." She walked further and further until the water was up to her waist.

Walter looked at the scene, annoyed. "I will never understand why she insists on interacting with her servants like that."

"Lady Lillith does not have many friends, so she enjoys socializing with the ones who work in the manor," Sebastian said behind him. He stood by Walter's side, still dressed in butler garb.

"She seems to socialize with you the most. I dare say that she is quite fond of you."

"I am her butler. A butler and his master have a bond unlike with any other servant. I am held in high esteem as a reward for my loyalty. That is only one of my duties."

"Indeed. You keep the Athelward household in shape. Those three are incompetent, so I suppose you deserve at least a bit of respect."

"I simply do what is required of me."

"You are a very skilled servant. When Lily and I are wed, I shall have you serve us. It is remarkable how well you perform your tasks."

"You are too kind, Lord Walter, but you see, I am simply one hell of a butler."

That night, after everyone had eaten and gone to bed, Lily very carefully and quietly went outside. Moonlight shone on the dark ocean, and the sight reflected in her eyes. It was beautiful. It was calling to her.

 _Deeper._

 _Deeper._

Everything was hopeless. She would never find her parents. Two innocent people were dead because of her.

 _Gone._

 _Gone._

All she had been doing for more than a year was following trails that led to dead ends, and the world was being turned upside down as a result of her searching. How much more pain would she cause?

 _So much water._

It was perfect. This time, she would not scream for help. The water would save her instead of destroy her. She would be doing the world a favor by ending herself. This was the second time she would try drowning herself. The first was shortly after her parents disappeared. She was unable to find them. She was worth nothing.

 _Falling._

 _Falling._

 _Into the sea._

 _The irony once more._

 _Take me_

Someone caught her.

 _One last time_

She kicked. Her feet hit water and air.

 _Be my grave, grander than the river would have been._

She struggled to get free, to no avail.

 _Let my fragile life slip away._

Lily was carried to dry land. Now the only water surrounding her was her tears. She kept struggling until exhaustion overcame her and she had no choice but to give up her attempt to escape.

The young lady was set down in a spot far behind the house. "You almost broke our contract, Lady Lillith."

Lily looked at Sebastian with depressed, tired eyes. She said nothing. He spoke again. "We still have to find your parents. Besides, if you commit suicide, you will become a reaper. You don't want that, do you?"

"We'll never find them, and all I've been doing is hurting people while trying to reach my goal. I am no better than a criminal."

Sebastian put his index finger under her chin and lifted her head. They locked eyes. "My lady, you try to take the burdens of the world on your shoulders and solve problems that aren't even yours to solve. You can only do so much. Give yourself time, even if it's more than a year. You've come farther than you think you have. Don't let guilt and empathy destroy you, and don't try to do everything on your own. I am here to serve you until the very end. If only you would make use of my abilities more, you would have a clearer head. For your sake, let me help you."

"Sit by me," Lily said, weakly. When Sebastian did so, she leaned on him.

They were quiet for a moment, then Sebastian said, "You must promise not to kill yourself or try to anymore."

Lily paused, then nodded. "I promise."

"Are you ready to go back to the house, my lady?"

"No. I want to stay here for a bit."

"Very well, Mistress."

Lily stared at Sebastian for a bit. He turned his head toward her, slightly. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all. Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lady?"

Lily became very nervous and figetety. She stopped and took a deep breath. "What I am about to ask you to do is…beyond what is…normal or right." She looked him in the eye. "You don't have to; you may refuse."

"What is it?"

"I know you're unable to feel anything, to have any emotions, but if you would, pretend to be mine, just for one night." She held his hand. "There's something within me, a growing desire to…"

"Yes? Go on."

"To have physical contact. To be caressed. To be kissed. To be taken. I want what is forbidden."

"Ah, what you're feeling is lust, my lady. It's a primal urge that humans have."

"I want it all, and I want it with you. Grant me one night to pretend that you're mine, that we belong to each other. I know it's a lot to ask, but I don't want anyone but you. I know you're similar to a fantasy, a mirage even though you exist, but I can't help wanting you…NEEDING you. I won't force you to do anything of this nature. All I want is this night, a night of pleasure and pretend."

"Say the word, my lady."

"Do you forgive me? Will you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive. As you have said, I have no emotions. I do not feel one way or the other about your wishes. If it is your will, I shall do as you ask."

"Then, one more request, if it is possible. I…I command you not to impregnate me. I don't want children. I never have and never will. Mock or scold me if you want, but I stand firm on this decision."

"My lady, a demon cannot impregnate anyone. Demons are created, not born, and there are no such things as half-demons. Please put your mind at rest."

He continued. "You are so anxious about what you want. If you keep being this way, the night will slip away, and you will have nothing." He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. "Give your order, and I will be yours tonight."

Lily felt a surge of something she had never felt before. She was melting in his arms. She whispered, breathless, "Sebastian, I order you to take me."


	25. Chapter 25

The morning slowly crept up on that part of the world. The servants were already awake, preparing breakfast. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to plan. Bard was trying to cook, but he started a small fire. Mey-Rin and Finny ran out and got some water and put it out. However, the water also got on Bard and the food and the stove and the floor. Sebastian entered and frowned when he saw the kitchen. "You three…" He shook his head and didn't bother to end his sentence.

Walter came in the kitchen. He looked tired. "What is all this noise?" he asked, annoyed, and then began coughing.

Sebastian bowed slightly. "There was a small fire. It's been taken care of. The kitchen shall be aired out. Come, Lord Walter; we must get you away from this smoke."

Walter left the kitchen. "This is already becoming a rotten day. First, I get a rude awakening, then breakfast gets ruined."

"I am very sorry. I assure you, breakfast will be a splendid meal."

"Why isn't Lily awake? With all this noise, it's a wonder that she's still asleep."

"Lady Lillith must be exhausted. The constant changes of scenery tire her, greatly. It is best to let her slumber."

"Well, she's going to sleep the day away."

Sebastian looked at his pocketwatch. "It's still early. Let her slumber. Remember, Lord Walter, that this vacation is supposed to be relaxing for her. Think of all she's been through recently."

"Hm. I suppose you are right. Lily does deserve plenty of rest."

At that moment, they heard Lily scream in the bedroom she was sleeping in. The servants and Walter ran in. Lily was laying down in the bed, gripping the sheets for dear life. She screamed, "SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN, SAVE ME!"

Walter ran to Lily and held her. He spoke softly to her until she opened her eyes. Walter said, "It's alright, Lily. You were just having a nightmare. You're safe."

He hugged her, and she looked over his shoulder. Her eyes immediately stared at Sebastian, who bowed. "I shall get you some tea to help calm your nerves. Would you like some, Lord Walter?"

"Yes, please, Sebastian."

Sebastian turned to the other servants. "Lady Lillith is quite alright. Now, go back to your duties."

Everyone except Walter and Lily left the room. Lily lifted her hand a bit to reach toward Sebastian, but he had already walked out. Walter stopped hugging her and said, "There. You're already starting to feel better, aren't you?"

"I had a terrible nightmare, one I won't be able to recover from easily."

"Nonsense! Time and tea will make the fear pass quickly. Surely, you have enough grace to not let such an insignificant thing as a bad dream trouble you too much."

Lily ignored him, and Sebastian came in with a tray with a pot of tea and two teacups and saucers. He poured Walter and Lily both a cup. Lily's hands were shaky, and she dropped her teacup. The butler caught it with incredible speed, and not one drop of liquid had spilled. Walter said, "How impressive! You have amazing speed, Sebastian!"

Sebastian bowed. "I am grateful for your compliment, but I am only doing what is expected of me. After all, if I can't even keep tea from spilling on my mistress, then what kind of butler would I be?"

"A very poor one. You will make an excellent servant for the Dellmore household. Lillith, I told Sebastian that he is to be our butler after you and I are wed."

"Is breakfast ready?" Lily asked.

"It will be, very shortly. You will have time to dress. Come, Lord Walter; we must let Lady Lillith prepare herself for the day."

Sebastian and Walter left the room. Lily was alone. She looked at a red dress that she had chosen to pack for the trip.

 _Red. The color of blood._

She touched the fabric.

 _So much blood._

She withdrew her hand and looked at it. Some of the dye had come off of the dress and onto her hand. No, it wasn't dye.

 _Blood._

It dripped off her palm and down her arm. She didn't want to scream again and have them all run to her again. She didn't want them to see this. As calmly as she could, she called out, "Sebastian, I need help."

Soon, Sebastian came in. "Whatever is the matter, my lady? You're pale and shaking."

"Blood…There's blood coming from the dress."

"My lady, I see no blood."

"Sebastian, it's on my hand and arm! How can you not see it?!" She extended her arm toward him.

"My lady, the nightmare you had is still fresh in your mind. If I may, I suggest that you not exert neither your body or mind today. You need time to relax."

Lily hugged him. "Blood. Blood. They killed me. They hurt you. You couldn't save me. Sebastian, I'm afraid! Comfort me!" She cried in his chest.

Sebastian put his hand on her back. "You have nothing to be afraid of, my lady. I will always protect you; that is part of the contract. No harm will come to you."

"But what of you?"

"I cannot be killed by anything but a reaper's scythe, and even then…well…You need not concern yourself about me."

Lily forcefully kissed his lips, desperate for comfort. "Take me. I need to get my mind off of this."

"Mistress, we cannot do such a thing at this moment. Breakfast is almost ready, and the others will begin wondering where we are."

"Then do it quickly. I need intimacy. I need…"

Sebastian sighed. "Very well, mistress."

A few minutes later, Lily went to the dining room in an orange dress. Mey-Rin and Sebastian served the meal. Lily was distracted as she looked out a window. "There are clouds in the sky. I believe a storm is coming."

Walter scowled. "Just what we need: rain to spoil this day!"

Lily said, calmly, "It is just for one day. We can have a relaxing time staying in the house."

"That sounds dreadfully dull. I wanted to go for a walk."

"Tomorrow, Walter," Lily said, exhausted.

"Lady Lillith, are you feeling better?" Sebastian asked.

"I am. Thank you. Where are the others? Won't you all eat with us?"

Walter rolled his eyes. The butler replied, "We had our meal early. Thank you for including us, though. You are truly kind."

Lily nodded.

It started to rain halfway through the meal. Walter continued to grumble about the weather, and Lily tuned it all out. Since going outside was out of the question, she was thinking of ways that they could entertain themselves. Games, perhaps? Reading? Reading would be a good escape from reality and was very relaxing. They had brought some books with them. The day was not lost, after all.

After breakfast, Lily chose a book to read. As she looked at the cover, she remembered the books she had found at her aunt's house and the two she had read. How were they connected to her quest to find her parents, or were they even connected to it?

A roll of thunder interrupted Lily's thoughts. She looked out the window and noticed it was darker outside. She saw a flash of light, but ignored it and sat down and read. She got so absorbed in it that she didn't notice anything around her until she heard the door open, violently. Finny ran in. "The storm is really bad! We can't calm the horses!"

Mey-Rin said, "The sea is getting violent, yes, it is! I fear it will reach the house!"

Walter rolled his eyes. "What rubbish. We are too far away from the ocean to get hurt by it. Besides, a little storm won't affect us."

Lily stood up and looked out the window. "I don't like it. I have an uneasy feeling about staying here. We should leave."

"But we just got here yesterday! It took us a whole day to get here by train! And now you want to go back?!"

"I'd rather have a trip be cut short instead of lives," Lily argued.

"There is no threat!"

The thunder boomed louder, shaking the house, and lightning cracked and looked like it was breaking the dark sky open. Sebastian said, "Lady Lillith is right; we should leave and at least go to the nearest town, which will be farther away from the sea."

"I am not leaving just because of a storm!" exclaimed Walter.

Lily whirled around. "Then stay. Stay and take the risk, but you will be taking it alone."

"You don't care about me, then?! Is that what you're saying?!"

"I am saying that I can't force you to leave, but I am warning you what will happen if you don't."

Before Walter could even open his mouth, thunder and lightning sounded again, louder than the previous time. Rain beat on the windows and slammed against the house. Lily looked at the ocean. The waves were tumultuous. "We are leaving," she decided. "Let's go somewhere safer."

Sebastian nodded. "I will get everything packed and ready to depart." Then, he got the luggage and opened the door. It flew open, and a gust of wind and rain almost knocked Lily and Walter down. The door slammed shut. Sebastian came in a couple of minutes later and said, "Lady Lillith, I will carry you to the wagon. Lord Walter, will you need any assistance?"

"No," Walter replied, grumbling.

Sebastian picked Lily up, and she held onto his coat, tightly. The door opened, and Sebastian ran out, carrying her.

Lily couldn't see a thing. The rain bombarded her whole body. The sea roared in her ears. She heard shouts and screams. She was lifted up and set in the wagon, then a canvas was put over it, shielding her from the storm.

The wagon jolted forward. She heard horses' frightened whinnies. She desperately tried to hold on to something, but all she grasped was Walter's sleeve. He was sitting by her, soaking wet like she was. He said something, but she couldn't hear him because of all the noise.

Suddenly, there was a crash that was louder than the raging sea. She sat up and tried looking out, but Walter roughly pulled her back. "Are you crazy?! You'll let in more rain!" he yelled.

The wagon rocked from side to side as it raced down the rough road. Lily was thrown off her seat, and her body slammed on the floor over and over again.

All of a sudden, Lily felt herself being violently tipped over and something heavy hitting her. Then, everything went black.


	26. Chapter 26

_A voice._

 _No, two voices._

 _Mumbling?_

 _Why can't I see them?_

 _My eyes are open, but everything is dark. Oh, there is light now. I see shapes. There are two figures in front of me. I speak, and I see eyes look at me._

 _"Where am I?" I ask._

 _A man dressed in black gets closer to me. He picks something up and puts it on my forehead; it's a wet washcloth. I see the man clearer. He has black hair and pale skin. His eyes are brown. He is beautiful._

 _Another man gets closer to me, as well. He is an old man. He lifts my head up. A rush of pain shoots through my body. I cry out, and the old man says, "You will be alright, Lady Lillith. You hit your head, badly, but it will heal. Get plenty of rest." He said something to the other man, but I couldn't tell what was spoken._

 _The old man left the room, but the beautiful man stayed. "Lady Lillith, you gave us all quite a scare," he said._

 _Lady Lillith? Is he talking to me?_

 _"Is that my name?" I ask him._

 _The man frowns. "Yes. Do you know my name?"_

 _"No," I reply. "Should I? If so, I apologize."_

 _"Do not apologize. The accident must have given you amnesia. Allow me to introduce you to yourself. You are Lady Lillith Mary Winifred Athelward, daughter of Henry and Mary Athelward. Your family owns a shipping company. Your parents disappeared a year ago. I am Sebastian, your butler."_

 _He bows. Three other people run into the room: two men and one woman. They all talk at once. Sebastian makes them be quiet. He says, gesturing to each one, "This is Baldroy, the cook. This is Finnian, the gardener, and this is Mey-Rin, the maid." He turns toward them. "Lady Lillith has amnesia from the accident."_

 _The maid, gardener, and cook begin panicking. I feel horrible that they are so frantic over me, so I tell them, "Please don't worry about me. What accident are you talking about?"_

 _The four of them tell me about a storm that went on during a vacation by an ocean. The wagon I was riding in tipped over, and apparently I hit my head and lost my memory._

 _I try sitting up, but my head hurts too much. The four of them rush to take care of me, which, while I'm grateful, I feel uncomfortable from the attention. Sebastian calls the other three away, and they leave the room._

 _"Lunch will be ready, shortly, my lady."_

 _"Please don't go through any trouble."_

 _"Lady Lillith, I live to serve you. It is my duty. You would not want me to not fulfill my duties, would you?"_

 _"Of course not. I am sorry. I'm still trying to grasp all this."_

 _Sebastian bows. "Forgive me for being harsh. I should not upset you. You need nourishment and rest. I will bring you your food."_

 _He walks out of the room. I look around and notice that my bedchamber is lavishly decorated and large, fit for nobility. Is this the kind of life I lead?_

 _A male that I have not seen before runs in. He is dressed in fine garb and looks about my age. "Lily! Thank goodness you are alright! I came as soon as I got word!"_

 _A feeling of dread travels through my body, though I do not know why. However, I ask politely, "I seem to have lost my memory and do not know who you are. May I ask your name?"_

 _The male looks shocked. "Come now, Lillith! This is no time for jokes!"_

 _"I'm afraid she is correct, Lord Walter," Sebastian's voice says behind him. "The accident gave her amnesia. She does not even remember who she herself is. You will have to introduce yourself to her."_

 _The male sighs and says, "I am Lord Walter Dellmore, your betrothed."_

 _"Betrothed?" I ask, not enthused._

 _"Yes," Walter replies. "I was with you when the wagon tipped over on our vacation. A storm cut it short." He scowled in frustration._

 _Sebastian comes in with a tray full of food. "Lady Lillith has not eaten today. Would you like some tea, Lord Walter?"_

 _"Yes, please, Sebastian."_

 _I look at the meal and examine each dish carefully. "Is something the matter, my lady?" Sebastian asks, concerned._

 _I shake my head. "I am just taking in how wonderful the food looks," I reply, amazed._

 _He smiles. "You are too kind, my lady."_

 _"How will Lily get her memory back?" Walter asks, impatiently._

 _"We wait. Perhaps if we show her different objects that have sentimental value to her, she will regain it."_

 _I finish eating, and Sebastian takes the tray. "I will be back, shortly." Then, he leaves the room._

 _For some reason, I feel unsafe when Sebastian isn't near me. It's an odd feeling. Is he my protector, and if he is, what is he protecting me from?_

 _I look at Walter and fake a smile, though I still feel dread. Perhaps his courtesy is just a facade, and on the inside, he is not who he seems to be. How can I be betrothed to a man I don't like?_

 _Sebastian returns with some books and a box. "My lady, perhaps these will return your memory. Please don't pressure yourself."_

 _I look through the books first. One is filled with records concerning the Athelward Shipping Company, the company I apparently currently run. Another is a diary. Another is a script of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. There is a program of it that lists myself as Juliet._

 _I look through the box last. It is filled with different items. Sebastian explains each one: a necklace my mother owns, a bottle of my father's cologne, photos of my family, and a ring that is to be passed down to me._

 _With each item, I see brief flashes of scenes that I think are memories. I see myself filling out books. I see a stage and people running around, acting silly. I see random things about my childhood and feel the pain of my parents leaving and not returning. I see a man and a woman alongside my parents. I see their deaths. I see a woman with a glow around her shooting my uncle and another setting a house on fire. I see a wagon's wheel purposely being broken and the wagon tipping over. These are my memories, yet it feels like some of them are not._

 _I close the box and look at the two men, horrified. Sebastian asks, "Do you remember anything?"_

 _Walter says, "Your face is rather pale."_

 _"I need rest," I quickly say. "I feel ill."_

 _Walter leaves the room, but I grab Sebastian's arm before he leaves my side. "Stay," I beg him._

 _"As you wish."_

 _"Who are you? You are not merely my butler; there is much more to you than that."_

 _"Indeed, there is, but perhaps it is best not to say at this moment."_

 _I grip his arm, tighter. "Tell me. Tell me everything."_

 _"Very well, my lady."_

 _He steps back and takes one of his gloves off. There is a green symbol on his hand. It reflects in my eyes, and suddenly I remember drowning. "What is that?"_

 _"It is a mark signifying our contract. You have the same mark on your chest."_

 _"Contract?" I ask as I unbutton the top of my gown. I look at my chest and indeed see the exact same symbol on it._

 _"Yes, my lady. You summoned me as you were drowning yourself. In exchange for helping you find your parents, I will consume your soul when your life ends. I am a demon."_

 _I should be terrified, but somehow, I'm not. I do not feel threatened or in danger. "I thought demons looked much differently," I say._

 _Sebastian smiles, slyly. "This is not my true form. You will never see that."_

 _"If you are a demon, then there are also angels, correct?"_

 _"Yes. They are pesky beings."_

 _I see again my aunt and uncle's deaths. The woman had a glow about her._

 _"Do they glow?"_

 _"They are capable of doing so, yes."_

 _An angel killed my aunt and uncle. It did not do it randomly. Why would an angel murder someone? I feel its presence near. I hold on to Sebastian for dear life. I hold on to a demon to be saved from an angel._


	27. Chapter 27

Lily closed her eyes, waiting for what was to come. Her future had flashed before her eyes. Everything would go dark soon, and then she would forget all that she knew about her life.

Nothing hit her, nor did she hit anything. She opened her eyes. Sebastian was holding up the wagon inches above her with one hand, while his other hand held her off the ground. They locked eyes, and all she could hear for a moment was her own breathing. Then, the only sound that filled her ears was the violent wind and rain from the storm.

Sebastian pushed the wagon back onto its wheels. Lily wasn't able to hear the others, but she screamed their names, fearing that they had gotten hurt. Sebastian picked her up and ran, and Lily continued screaming. This seemed to last for hours, when really, it was only a couple of minutes.

The next time Lily opened her eyes, she saw she was in an inn. Closeby was Walter, Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy. They were completely drenched like she was. A woman ran up to them. "Oh my, you're all soaked to the bone! Come sit by the fire and warm yourselves!"

Shivering, Lily only stuttered, "Sebastian…"

"I am right here, my lady," his voice said beside her. She looked at him, then went by the fire with the others.

The woman who had urged them to get warm gave them blankets. "Poor things. Stay there, and I'll get you all a hot meal."

Everyone but Sebastian sat by the fireplace, shivering. They talked about the storm and that they didn't know how they got to the inn. Lily looked at Sebastian out of the corner of her eye, quietly. He looked at her, and she swore she saw a small, sly smile cross his lips.

The kind woman brought them each a bowl of soup, and they thanked her, gratefully. Lily spoke, "We are in your debt. I will pay handsomely for some rooms and your kindness."

The woman smiled. "Kindness needs no reward, though I am grateful that you are able to pay for some rooms. I am Mrs. Gilley. My husband is the owner of this inn. He should be here shortly."

A man rushed in from outside. All eyes turned to him, and he immediately said, loudly, "That's one hell of a storm we've got here! At least all the animals are safe!"

Mrs. Gilley ran to the man, who was obviously her husband. "Come sit by the fire, John. I'll get you some soup."

"Eh, don't fuss, Flora; I'll be fine," Mr. Gilley said, disappearing upstairs. He came down later wearing dry clothes. Mrs. Gilley went back into the kitchen.

Mr. Gilley acknowledged the new guests. "Welcome! Welcome, friends! I see you have taken refuge in our inn!"

Lily spoke. "Yes. We were staying at a vacation house close to the sea and thought it would be safer to get away from the water."

"Very wise, indeed! We would happily give you rooms for the night…provided you can pay." He looked at Sebastian and Walter.

"Of course. I will pay for the cost of 3 rooms," Lily said.

Mr. Gilley raised his eyebrow. "You? It is impossible that you have money. You are a lady."

"I am Lady Lillith Athelward, current owner of the Athelward Shipping Company."

"Athelward, you say? They ship goods from other countries to England, don't they?"

Mrs. Gilley entered the room with a bowl of soup, which she gave to her husband. "Hey, Flora, this girl claims she runs the Athelward Shipping Company, you know, those ships that bring stuff from other countries." He laughed.

Sebastian frowned at him, staring into his eyes. "My mistress is correct. She has been given the responsibility of handling the business's matters in her parents' absence."

Mr. Gilley suddenly stopped laughing and looked nervous. He cleared his throat. "Ah, hm, yes. I'm sorry, Lady Athelward. We will do our best to make sure you and your party are comfortable."

As soon as they got their rooms, Lily told Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin, "Please avoid destroying anything. There has been enough chaos today; none of us need any more."

The three agreed, and she continued. "Walter and Bard will share a room, Sebastian and Finny, and Mey-Rin and myself."

Walter said, frustrated, "Why do you get to make decisions?! I also have money, and you won't order me around! You talk about me not controlling you, but you are trying to do so to me! I will pay for the rooms, and I will decide who stays in which room! Why can't you be a proper lady and stay silent and meek?!"

"Hey, you can't talk to Lady Lillith like that!" Finny shouted.

Bard agreed. "She can be however she wants to be! Besides, you should be glad you aren't paying for us all to stay here!"

Mey-Rin put her hands on her cheeks. "Oh, dear. Another yelling match."

"Enough, all of you," Sebastian spoke. His tone of voice immediately silenced the others. "Lord Walter, myself and the other Athelward servants do not appreciate you talking to our mistress this way. If it is that important to you, you may split the cost of everything with Lady Lillith." He turned to Lily. "Perhaps you should not take responsibility for everything and let Walter make some decisions. After all, since you two are to be wed, you both have to learn to cooperate with each other."

Lily looked displeased, but not from Sebastian's request. She hated when someone brought up the fact that she was betrothed to Walter, but now, she hated it even more for some reason. All she did was nod.

Walter calmed down and agreed with the butler. "Thank you, Sebastian. At least someone can teach this lady. Now, I'll stay with Baldroy, Sebastian and Finny will share a room, and the two women shall share one."

Lily gaped at him, offended. "I just suggested that arrangement only moments ago!"

Ignoring her, Walter said, "It is late; we should all go to bed. If the storm subsides by then, we will go back to the vacation house."

Lily wanted to protest, but she was too exhausted and overwhelmed by the day's events to care much more about his assertiveness.

 _It's near. The angel's presence is near. The angel that killed my aunt and uncle is coming after me next. It's getting closer._

"Sebastian!"

Lily immediately sat up in bed, screaming. Mey-Rin fell out of bed in shock. Sebastian ran in, and Lily stumbled out of bed and rushed to him. She threw her arms around him, trembling with fear. "Save me! It's here!"

"What is, my lady?" Sebastian asked, calmly.

"An angel. The one that killed my aunt and uncle. It's going to come after me next!"

"Mistress, I won't let anything or anyone harm you. Do not fear."

As Mey-Rin got up off the floor, Mr. and Mrs. Gilley barged in. "We heard someone screaming."

Holding Lily, Sebastian stated, "Yes. It was Lady Lillith. She had a nightmare."

"Poor mistress. She had another night terror, yes, she did," Mey-Rin said, sympathetically.

Still not fully awake or aware of her surroundings, Lily clutched Sebastian tighter. "Please protect me, Sebastian! I can feel it near!"

"What's near? Is it a burglar?" Mr. Gilley asked, panicking.

Mrs. Gilley's expression became blank. "No. It is far more complicated than a simple thief. I sense an evil presence here. We must protect ourselves."

Mr. Gilley looked at his wife, strangely, and Mey-Rin began shaking with fear. Bard and Finny rushed to them and asked if Lily was alright. Sebastian told them all, calmly, "Lady Lillith simply had a bad dream. It is nothing to be concerned about. Go back to your rooms."

Everyone returned to their chambers except for Mr. and Mrs. Gilley. Lily, who couldn't go back to sleep, heard them talking softly downstairs. Curious, she quietly left the room and hid in a spot where she could hear them better.

"I tell you, one of them is cursed, and they brought it here!" Mrs. Gilley said.

"Flora, that's ridiculous! You've been hearing too many ghost stories!"

"I'm serious, John! I-"

Suddenly, the candles blew out, and the windows slammed open. Mrs. Gilley screamed. "I told you!"

"It's just the storm, Flora," Mr. Gilley said, closing the windows. "Light those candles again."

Mrs. Gilley didn't have a chance to. All of the chairs fell over, and both of them screamed. "It's a ghost!"

"It's the Devil, and the travelers brought him with them!"

"We have to find it and kill it before it runs loose!"

The innkeeper and his wife scrambled around, hanging up garlic, nettle, and other plants. They threw salt all over the rooms and carried crosses and prayed while they rang bells. The commotion woke all the guests up, and they looked out their chambers at the noise-makers. Mr. and Mrs. Gilley came near Lily, Walter, and all the Athelward servants. The husband and wife threw salt and plants at them all. Lily asked, angrily, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"You brought the Devil with you! Which one of you is he? You won't be able to hide from us!"

Sebastian made an odd face. Lily immediately saw it and started coughing and crying out. All eyes turned to her. Mrs. Gilley screamed, "I knew it! She is possessed by the Devil! We must get it out of her and destroy it!" She pressed her crucifix against Lily's forehead. With lightning speed, Sebastian pushed the innkeeper and his wife off of her. Mr. Gilley raced in Lily's direction. Bard pulled out a gun and shot him with expert precision. Mrs. Gilley rushed behind Lily, and Finny shoved the innkeeper's wife. She flew into a wall. Mey-Rin threw a knife at her, and it went right through her heart.

Mr. and Mrs. Gilley lay dead on the floor. The other guests and Walter stared at servants in horror. Lily didn't look shocked at all. She looked at them and said, "My servants are very capable of protecting me, especially against superstitious harmful people."

One of the guests asked, "Does this mean we get our money back?"

"I don't see why not," Bard replied. "It ain't any use to them now."


	28. Chapter 28

They stayed one more night. By morning, the storm had subsided, and it was safe to go out. Bard and Finny fixed the broken wagon wheel, and Sebastian and Mey-Rin prepared a meal. As soon as everyone ate and everything was ready, Lily, Walter, and the others left the inn.

They rode a train back to London. Lily was quiet the whole ride home and refused to sit by a window, which puzzled everyone but Sebastian. Walter told all the Athelward servants, "You are all extraordinary! I would have never guessed you all were so skilled in defense!"

Sebastian said, "Mere luck and the urgency of the situation caused us to defeat our foes. We did what we had to do to protect our mistress; nothing more, nothing less."

Walter nodded, addressing Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin, "I suppose you three aren't as useless as I thought you were."

"I'll have you not speak ill of my servants."

Walter turned around and saw Lily giving him a withering look. Walter ignored this and said, "Lily, I was just telling them how skillful they were."

"Indeed, but they are always prepared to defend me. The unfortunate incident that happened at the inn should not have transpired."

"Yes. They caused their own demise. How idiotic. Demons! Such superstitious nonsense!"

"I wish to talk no more about it." She looked at the servants. "You're all dismissed. Do as you like; it will be a long ride home."

The servants bowed, grateful that they had free time. Sebastian, however, stayed. Walter said, "You heard Lillith; you're dismissed."

"I will not follow orders from anyone except Lady Lillith. At this moment, my body and soul, to the last hair, belong to my mistress. My loyalty is solely to her." He bowed to Lily, slightly.

Lily smiled, slyly, at him. "You are dismissed, Sebastian."

"What am I to do with this time of leisure, my lady?"

"Whatever you wish."

"Very well, my lady." With that, Sebastian walked off.

Lily turned and looked at Walter. He shook once as a chill ran through his body. "His devotion to you is…disturbing," he said.

"Are you cold, Walter?"

"There's something that isn't right about him."

"You're being ridiculous."

"That man is obsessed with you. You have trusted him with so much information that he will use it against you. Why else would someone act so loyal?"

"I assure you, he will not betray me."

"How do you know that? As far as we know, he could be a thief and murderer, waiting for the right moment to strike."

"The stress from the vacation has made you paranoid. I beg you to rest."

"And I beg you to be sensible! Don't you see?! Sebastian Michaelis is a dangerous man! You're in peril every day he is around you! You must fire him and get police protection."

Lily was quiet for many moments. "Walter, if he intended to harm me, he already would have done it. Besides, he has sworn to protect me, and he cannot go back on his word. We are all dangerous in our own ways; no person is completely good. Now, if you'll excuse me, it is close to lunchtime, and I want to head to the dining car."

Walter began to protest, but stopped himself. Lily turned away and left the car.

"My lady, it is time to sleep. Why are you still awake?"

Lily was sitting up, and she looked at her butler. "I cannot stop thinking about Alois and Claude. I can't even look out a window without remembering that horrible night." Tears streamed down her face, and Sebastian wiped them with a handkerchief.

"Humans are such odd creatures: strong and fragile. One moment, they can win wars and the next, they can be brought to their knees by a simple tragedy. I suppose it makes you all interesting and amusing."

"I agree with you, although it is sadistic that you find suffering amusing. Of course, I should expect that from you. Everything about you is an illusion; you are nothing that you seem to be. All you actually feel is hunger, and that will be satisfied soon enough."

Sebastian nodded and bowed, slightly. "You know me all too well, my lady. Anyway, you should get some sleep."

"I cannot."

"Perhaps a story will help."

"Sing to me, instead."

"Very well."

Sebastian sang her a lullaby. His golden voice made Lily drift off to sleep.

At last, the train stopped in London, and Lily and her servants rode home while Walter went to his own. Lily was glad to be back, as were the others. She lay in bed as Sebastian unpacked her things. The butler looked at her and said, "I am sorry I failed you."

Lily weakly raised her head. "What do you mean?"

"I said I was going to make your vacation enjoyable, but it gave you nothing but misery. My failure is unforgivable."

"You cannot control everything, Sebastian. You couldn't control the weather or Mr. and Mrs. Gilley's actions or…"

She stopped and began crying.

"It wasn't your fault, either. I hope your mind is soon at peace with what happened to Alois and Claude. My lady, you will never be able to find your parents if you cannot move past tragedies."

Lily sat up and looked Sebastian in the eye. She hesitated, then said, slowly, "Help me. I can't do this alone. I need you."

Sebastian smiled, slyly. "All you have to do is say the word. Ever since we formed the contract, I have been at your command. However, I implore you to rest for the day."

"I am so tired."

"Sleep, my lady."

"But it's…early yet…" Lily said, drowsily. The next moment, she was asleep.

Lily came downstairs that night. She was greeted cheerfully by the servants. She smiled at them and said, "This is a wonderful sight. I am so glad you are all happy to see me."

"Of course we are, Lady Lillith," Bard stated.

"We were worried about you," added Finny.

"You slept so long that we thought you were ill, yes we did," Mey-Rin said.

"I am quite alright; I was just tired from the trip, but I am wide awake now. I am very hungry."

"We kept your dinner warm for you," Sebastian said. "Mey-Rin, bring the mistress's meal in."

"Yes, Sebastian," the maid stated, dutifully, and went into the kitchen.

Lily sat at the table and drank some water while she waited. She saw her own reflection in the glass, but there was also a glow a few feet behind her.

 _The angel._

She thought about attacking it herself, but most likely, making any sudden movements would prove immediately perilous for her. Besides, she doubted she was any match for a supernatural creature. She did what she thought was the wisest thing to do.

"SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian raced in with unnatural speed. Lily turned to look at them, but all she saw was a knife hurling toward her.


	29. Chapter 29

Lily closed her eyes, waiting for a sharp pain, but she felt nothing. She opened her eyes and saw Sebastian standing in front of her. The knife was in between his fingers, and Lily sighed with relief. Really, she knew that she should have had more faith in him, but it's not every day that one has a demon protecting them.

"It's unusual for a servant of God to harm someone," Sebastian stated, calmly.

The angel formed into human. "It's unusual for a damned one to guard a human."

"I suppose life has many oddities. Anyway, I must inquire why you attempted to harm my mistress."

Lily added, "And why you killed my aunt and uncle!"

"Why, you ask?" the angel smiled. Its smile made Lily uneasy. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you that. You see, I am sworn to secrecy. Keeping promises and defeating evil are virtues, nothing either of you know anything about."

"You know nothing about good! You are evil incarnate!" Lily shouted.

"My lady, allow me to-" Sebastian started.

Lily interrupted him. "Not until we get information! Tell us why you committed those acts!"

The angel sighed. "I suppose it was going to come to this. I can't break my vow."

Sebastian said, "Then let us make a deal. You and I shall battle, angel against demon. If I win, you must tell us everything."

"And if I win, I shall kill Lady Athelward."

Sebastian was silent for a moment. Lily whispered, "Do it."

The butler turned toward her, shocked. "My lady!"

"Do it, and win." She unbuttoned the top button of her dress. The contract seal glowed, and Sebastian took off his glove, revealing his own. Lily looked him straight in the eye. "That's an order."

Sebastian bowed. "Very well, my lady." He looked at the angel. "We have a deal. Let us fight elsewhere."  
"One more order, Sebastian."

"Yes, Lady Lillith?"

"Take me with you."

"Yes, my lady."

The angel raised its eyebrow. "Just like a demon to serve anyone other than God."

Sebastian said, "I serve only my mistress. It is time."

Sebastian, the angel, and Lily were in a barren field. The butler and angel faced each other, standing many feet apart. Lily stood a safe distance away from them, watching, trying not to show fear.

Sebastian said, "May you tell me your name? I would like to know the name of my enemy."

"Thrine."

"Such an unusual name."

"Much better than yours. No more talk."

At that moment, Sebastian and Thrine rushed at each other. The impact knocked Lily off her feet. She tried to keep track of their movements, but all she could see were blurs of black and white. Then, the demon and the angel were standing face to face. Sebastian looked at Lily out of the corner of his eye. "Mistress, I must ask you to look away. I am your butler, and I cannot tarnish your opinion of me. Close your eyes, and don't open them until I give the word."

Lily closed her eyes.

Sebastian turned his attention toward Thrine. "This hasn't been a fair fight," the demon smirked. "I have not shown you my true form." He walked toward the angel. With each step, he gradually changed. Lily heard Thrine gasp and scream. Lily could not keep her eyes closed; she had to know who Sebastian really was.

Lily opened her eyes and saw Sebastian getting closer and closer to Thrine. Her eyes widened, not in fear, but in shock and awe. He was graceful. He was strong. He would not fail her. He was beautiful.

Sebastian, in his demon form, delivered the next to final blows to Thrine. The angel, still conscious, lay on the ground. Lily got up and ran to them. Sebastian's eyes flashed red. He slowly turned into his human form. "Lady Lillith Athelward, you broke your word."

"I made no promises," Lily said, unphased. She kneeled by Thrine and demanded, "You were defeated. Now, tell us why you did all that you have done to my family and myself!"

Thrine coughed up blood and replied, weakly, "I was called to destroy the demon and the wretched one who summoned him. At the same time, I was told by someone that the best way to destroy you was to destroy everything of yours. Thus, he and I agreed to help each other."

"Who is he, and were you involved with my parents' disappearance?!"

With a weaker voice, Thrine replied, "I was not. I knew nothing of your parents."

"Tell me the name of the one who helped you!"

"Walter Dellmore."

Time seemed to stop. Lily felt frozen, and her heart felt like it was no longer beating. Only the sound of Sebastian's voice brought her back to reality. She looked at him, then at Thrine. Her voice was shaky. "Mercy is another virtue, but protecting the ones you love is more important than mercy. I wish I could show you some, but your twisted perception of evil has killed my relatives and nearly myself. Who knows what other lives you have damaged. And so, to protect others…" Lily looked at Sebastian. "Sebastian, I order you to end Thrine."

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, my lady." With that, he destroyed the angel, whose body disappeared in a glow of light.

Lily looked at the ground. She did not speak for many moments. "It was Walter. Walter was behind this. All the peril I was put in was his doing." She laid on her side. "Why would he do this to me? Why?"

"I do not know, mistress. We need to go home."

"No. I want to stay here."

Sebastian, still standing, stated, "I told you to keep your eyes closed."

"So I would see you the only way you want me to? Your human form is like a costume. You have refused to show me the true you, the you that is in the costume. Hate me if you want, but I think no differently of you than I did before. No matter what you look like, you cannot frighten me. You cannot repulse me. You cannot make me think of you as anything but beautiful."

Sebastian looked surprised. "Surely you are jesting."

"I am not, and to prove it to you," she stood up, facing him, "I order you to change into your real form."

Sebastian glared, then bowed his head. "Yes, my lady." Then, right before her eyes, he altered his appearance until the facade stripped away.

Lily watched him and did not turn away. She stood closer to him and looked him straight in the eye. His red eyes reflected in her green ones. She reached her hand out to him and touched him. He did not move. "I will never think badly of you, Sebastian. You may change back."

When Sebastian was in his human form, Lily's hand was on his side. He simply said, "You are different than other humans."

Lily sat back on the ground. "I still cannot believe Walter caused so much harm. He wants me to suffer; he wants me dead. What will we do?"

"We must confront him about it. It is late, and you need sleep. We will speak to him tomorrow."

Sebastian picked Lily up. She laid her head against his chest, and he raced home.

The butler stopped in front of the manor. Lily, who was halfway asleep, immediately woke up when she heard a commotion. Police officers were there. One yelled out, "There they are!"

Another yelled, "Put Lady Lillith down!"

Lily clutched Sebastian tighter. "What is going on?!"

An officer yelled, "Look at them! They are covered in blood! That proves it!"

"Proves what?!"

Walter, Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny rushed out. Walter said, seemingly relieved, "Lily, thank God you are alright! I thought this monster had killed you! You were missing for so long!"

With disgust, Lily yelled, "Sebastian is not a monster; YOU are! You had an angel kill my aunt and uncle and had it try to kill me! You wanted to chip away every bit of my life until nothing was left of me!"

Walter seemed startled, but his expression turned angry. "This man has poisoned her mind! Arrest him!"  
The police officers rushed at Sebastian and Lily. Two of them tried pulling Lily out of the butler's arms. Lily spotted a gun and grabbed it. As she shot an officer in the shoulder, she was separated from Sebastian. She screamed and reached out to him, but the police took him away. One of them forced the gun from her hands. She tried to get away from them. She heard Walter's voice yell, "She's mad! Don't let her get away!"

Lily ignored him and continued screaming. Suddenly, she was hit in the head, and everything went dark.


	30. Chapter 30

A sharp pain originating from Lily's head coursed through her body. That, along with the sounds of screams and wails, immediately made the young lady's eyes open. Her vision was blurry, but she could tell she was in a room.

As Lily struggled to regain her sight, she discovered that she was laying on her side. She couldn't sit up. She couldn't even move. When she tried to speak, nothing came out but a muffled sound. She looked at herself and saw that she was in a straightjacket. Her eyes widened, and she struggled, yelling through the cloth in her mouth. She stopped when she heard footsteps approaching. A man said, "This is she. This is Lillith Athelward, the one they brought in last night. She screamed something about an evil angel and shot a policeman. Her fiance had her sent here."

Hearing this, Lily struggled more and cried out, desperately. Another man said, "Such a shame that one of the noblest families in England have the burden of a madwoman in their bloodline. What a tragedy."

Lily screamed and put all of her strength into trying to free herself, to no avail. She finally gave up and started crying. She wasn't insane; she didn't belong here. How could Walter be so evil? Was she really that bad of a fiancee, or did he have actual motives?

The door to the room opened, and two men roughly dragged her down a hall. One of them said, "Lillith Athelward. Time of death: 19:30."

Lily screamed through the gag, terrified. A door opened to a crowded room filled with other women who were chained to the walls. Two men took her straightjacket off and shackled her. As soon as they took the gag out, she screamed, "Let me out! This is all a mistake! I'm not crazy!"

Her cries were not heard, as the men who brought her in left.

Lily looked around in horror. There were dozens of women in the room, cramped together, barely able to move. Most of them wore clothes that were ragged. They wailed and screamed and cried. The room smelled terrible; feces and urine were everywhere on the floor. Who knows how long those women had been there.

Their cries of agony and suffering filled Lily's ears and pierced her heart. The thought of going through life trapped in a cage, malnourished, ill, degraded, and forgotten brought tears to her eyes. She didn't want to stay in that awful place. "SEBASTIAN!" she screamed, louder than any of the voices in the room. "SEBASTIAN, SAVE ME! I NEED YOU!"

Lily stopped screaming. She needed to have faith that her butler would come for her. Then she remembered that she didn't know where he was, but the police must have taken him to jail.

Before another thought could enter her mind, there was a loud boom from another part of the building. Gunshots sounded off, and all of the women except Lily looked at the cell door. Their screams became terrified ones, and mens' screams harmonized with theirs. There were crashes and bangs all throughout the asylum. Then, there was silence save for the noises the inmates made.

The door to the cell opened, and Sebastian casually walked in, his clothes torn and bloody. Seeing him, Lily cried, "Sebastian! Sebastian!" She burst into tears. The butler freed her, and she threw her arms around him.

Hugging Lily to comfort her, Sebastian said, "It is alright, my lady. You are free now. Let us go."

Lily looked around the room. "No. We can't leave these women here. I refuse to go as long as they are still in this asylum."

Sebastian frowned. "Mistress, that is unwise. You are not responsible for-"

"Sebastian, this is an order: free them and take them to safe places."

The butler sighed and did as Lily commanded. When there were no more of them in the asylum, Sebastian came back for the last time. He bowed. "It is done, my lady."

"Thank you, Sebastian. It would have weighed on my conscience to abandon those poor women."

"You are truly a benevolent human, mistress," Sebastian said, almost emotionlessly. He picked her up, carried her out of the room, and walked down a hall. Looking down, Lily saw bloody dead bodies and overturned furniture. There was a huge hole in the wall leading to the outside. Sebastian jumped out of the hole; it was high up, but he leaped with grace and ease. Lily held tight to him and buried her face in his chest.

"Mistress, would you like to go back to the manor? You are quite disheveled."

"No. I want to see Walter. I need to confront him before I do anything else."

"Yes, my lady."


	31. Chapter 31

"We need to get inside."

Lily and Sebastian were hiding in the bushes near the Dellmore manor. The young woman looked around, but could not see much since it was dark. "I don't know how we can, however. The manor is guarded, and I can barely see a thing."

"Let me take care of that, my lady. Wait here."

As Sebastian got up to go toward the house, Lily grabbed his sleeve. He looked at her and asked, "What is it, my lady?"

Lily stood up and replied, "I want one thing before we go inside. I want a kiss. It means nothing to you, but it means everything to me. It will give me strength."

"If you wish."

Sebastian gave her a kiss on the lips. Then, Lily nodded, and he went toward the entrance. She watched as he killed the guards effortlessly. Then, he came back and extended his arm to her, offering to help her stand. As she accepted, she said, "What will we do, now? We can't just go through the front door."

"Of course not, my lady. We shall be like cat burglars and silently enter, and our prize is the confrontation you so richly deserve."

Sebastian picked Lily up and quietly jumped up onto the roof, going from spot to spot until he opened a window and carried her inside.

Lily looked around. "Where are we g-"

Sebastian immediately placed a hand over Lily's mouth and put her against a corner. Immediately, they saw a servant walk across the hall, who didn't see them.

When the servant was out of sight, Lily whispered, "Hopefully we find Walter before we find anyone else. I don't want innocent people getting hurt."

"If they do, it can't be helped. Besides, we do not know how innocent any of them are. Perhaps they know Lord Walter meant you harm. Enough talking; we must move forward."

Silently, they searched for Walter and discovered that he was in the living room, reading. Lily's heart pounded with rage as she watched him, he who had caused so much heartache and destruction. She started to go down the stairs when Sebastian held her back. Lily stared at him and whispered, "Let me go."

Sebastian did as he was told, and Lily made her way down the stairs. Facing Walter, she boomed, "Walter Dellmore, you vile snake!"

Walter put his book down and immediately looked to her. He stood up, quickly. "Lillith, what are you doing here? You are too ill to be out of the hospital."

"I am here to get my revenge. You had my aunt and uncle killed by an angel, and the angel tried numerous times to kill me. And the place you sent me to was not a hospital; it was an asylum!"

"Lily, darling-" Walter said, walking toward her.

"One step closer, and I will end you. Thrine told us that you and he agreed to help each other." Then, Lily's eyes filled with tears. "Why, Walter? Why did you do this to me?!"

Walter looked at her and frowned. "You, Lillith Athelward, are a stubborn, disobedient, rude, rebellious, unkempt, unladylike, hopeless waste of a human being. I have been ashamed to be your fiance. But you are wealthy, and all of your closest family are gone. Since I am your betrothed, I would be next in line to receive the Athelward fortune."

Lily stood, horrified, and her face became pale. "This….This was about money? All of this suffering was over money?"

"Of course, and the fact that being rid of you would have lifted a burden off my shoulders. You are quite unfit for this world, Lillith."

"You are a cold-hearted monster, worse than the worst criminal."

"Ah, that is the key to survival, though. Doing whatever is necessary to get through life and come out ahead. Empathy only holds one back, and it is one of your many downfalls. No matter. This is a perfect time for you to die. I'll just tell the authorities that you escaped from the asylum and I killed you in self-defense."

Sebastian appeared out of the shadows. "That scenario will not happen. I will not let you murder her."

Seeing the butler, Walter scowled. "You! I should have known you had a hand in this. You always do. You're always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"Everything concerning my mistress concerns me. I'm afraid we can't let you leave this manor alive."

"We'll see about that. Guards!"

When no one came, Sebastian said, "Ah, yes, I took the liberty of disposing of your guards and servants. After all, we can't have anyone getting in the way."

"You murdered everyone?!" shouted Walter. "Impossible! No one man is capable of that!"

"Well, you see, I am simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian's eyes became red.

Walter cowered. "You…You are a demon!"

"Yes, and it is my duty to protect Lady Lillith at all costs. That is part of our contract."

Looking at Lily, horrified, the young man yelled, "You made a deal with a demon?! You heratic! You are a child of the Devil!"

Calmly, Lily replied, "The evilest demon is more righteous than you."

Walter grabbed a handgun and pointed it at Lily. "I will kill you both! I will get my money and rid myself of you! Then I will live my life in peace!" He fired.

Sebastian quickly grabbed the bullets before they could hit Lily, and the young woman took a knife she had been hiding in her clothes and threw it at Walter. It stabbed him right in the heart, and he fell to the floor.

Lily walked to Walter and looked down at him. Walter weakly asked, "How?…"

"I know much more about fighting than you think I did. Now the world will be rid of a true monster."

Walter said nothing, and his eyes rolled back. He was dead.

Sebastian walked to Lily. Without looking at him, she said, "It's all over."

"Yes, my lady. He will not harm you anymore."

Lily glared at Walter's corpse, then spat at it. Sebastian looked surprised. "My lady, it is unlike you to make such a gesture."

"He deserves nothing better. Anyway, we cannot stay here. Sebastian, make this look like a suicide."

The butler bowed. "Yes, my lady."

Suddenly, Walter's cinematic record came out of his body. They saw scenes in his life, including the ones where he interacted with Thrine.

"Ooo, what a gruesome scene!" A familiar voice behind them said. Grell stood by Sebastian and flirted. "Oh, Bassy, you are quite the artist! Why, you painted the whole place red! How talented you are!"

Unamused, Sebastian said, "Get on with it; do your job."

"Rush, rush, rush! Must you always be in a hurry? Why can't we savor our moments together?"

Lily slapped Grell across the face. Grell put his hand on his cheek and said, insulted, "You brat! You're too young for him!"

"Reap Walter's damn soul!" Lily yelled. "We need to get out of here as soon as possible, and you're dawdling!"

"And I would prefer not to see William again," Sebastian added. "Get on with it."

"Fine. Fine." Grell used his scythe and reaped Walter's soul. He sighed. "Why must you be so cruel to me, Bassy? I do nothing but show my love for you, yet you scorn me."

"You must learn to tame that…wild heart of yours. It is so unbecoming and pathetic." Sebastian picked Lily up. "Got to run."

Before Grell could say anything more, Sebastian and Lily disappeared into the night.

"Mistress, the police will be looking for you. It would be wise to not return to the manor presently."

"But it is my home, Sebastian. All of my things are there. And what of Finnian, Baldroy, and Mey-Rin?"

"They believe you are dead. We must flee London before you are captured again, and we cannot let it be known that you are still alive."

Lily's stated through her tears, "I suppose. But where will we go? Wait." Her expression changed. "What if my parents were kidnapped and were taken away on one of Father's ships? Since they were his own, people would not suspect that anything was amiss. Sebastian, may you look at the records and see if any of them left around the date of their disappearance?"

"Of course, my lady," Sebastian said, bowing. He left and returned shortly with a few papers, which Lily looked over.

"Aha! Look at this! A ship left the day after they disappeared! Isn't it possible that Mother and Father were on it?"

"Yes."

"It says that India was its destination." She looked at Sebastian and spoke, softly. "That is where we must go."

Sebastian bowed. "I will follow you to the ends of the Earth, my lady. Wherever you go, I will be."

Lily nodded. "Thank you, Sebastian." She hugged him and sobbed, and the butler waited until she was through. "I needed to release my tension and sorrow."

"You humans are such fragile creatures. Anyway, we must move forward. We need to board a ship to India."

"Yes, we always must move forward," Lily spoke, quietly.

Sebastian looked at her, thoughtfully, but said nothing.


	32. Chapter 32

Dozens of people boarded a ship bound for India. Among the travelers were a teenage girl with blonde hair and plain clothes. Behind her was a tall, thin man wearing glasses and a brown trenchcoat and matching hat. They hurried onto the boat along with the others and tried to avoid the crowd. They finally got into their room and closed the door.

"It was a clever idea to disguise ourselves, Miss Emma."

"Thank you, Uncle Oscar."

Lily looked at Sebastian, her cheerful expression fading. Remorsefully, she said, "I am so sorry I've put you through all this. You have seen and done so much, even going so far as to…do this."

"I do not know why you're apologizing to me. I've told you that my kind do not feel any emotion. I am simply here to serve you, and as you have said, what you see before you right now is a mere facade. I am who you wish me to be."

Lily nodded and laid on the bed. "I am so weary."

"We should not stay in this room the entire voyage lest we draw attention to ourselves."

"How so?"

"Others would find it odd if we do not enjoy this cruise. I thought a leisure boat would be more to your liking."

"A regular passenger ship would have been more discreet."

"You have nothing to fear as long as we keep up this charade. Now, you said something about a nap."

"Yes. I'm so tired; I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Rest, then. I will be here when you awaken."

Lily was so sleepy that she said nothing more as she drifted off into a deep slumber.

When Lily woke up, Sebastian was sitting in a chair in the room, reading a book. As she sat up, he looked at her and said, "Good evening, Emma. How was your nap?"

"I slept well. I-"

She stopped suddenly. "Emma?" Sebastian asked.

Lily ran out of the room. "Mother? Father?"

Sebastian followed her and asked, "Emma, what are you doing?"

"They're here! Mother and Father are on the ship!" Lily replied, ecstatically. She ran down the halls yelling for them, and Sebastian raced after her.

The butler caught up with her. "Emma, your parents are not here."

"I heard their voices! They said my name!"

Sebastian frowned. "Emma, go back to our quarters. We will discuss this later."

"I know they are here!" She looked ahead of her and raced toward the end of the hallway. She touched the wall, searching for something.

By this time, a lot of the other passengers came out and gave Lily strange looks. Sebastian said, "My niece had a night terror and has not completely woken up. I am terribly sorry for the interruption." Then, he touched Lily's shoulder. "It was just a dream. They are not here. It's all in your head."

"But…" Lily looked at the wall and cried.

"I know, Emma. We must get back to our room and let the other passengers sleep."

Reluctantly, Lily followed Sebastian to their room. As soon as they were in there, she sat on her bed. "I saw them," she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. "I saw them on this boat, down the hall."

"It was an illusion, Emma. Please ease your mind. Dinner is to be served, shortly. We should begin heading to the dining room."

Lily was silent and deep in thought. She didn't seem to hear Sebastian. Finally, she spoke. "I am descending into madness."

"What do you mean?"

"I am seeing things that aren't there. I am hearing sounds and voices that don't exist. It all makes sense now. My mind is truly losing its grip of reality. I can no longer trust my senses."

Sebastian didn't say anything. Lily solemnly looked down at the floor, then lifted her head and locked eyes with him. "We must find my parents soon, before…before…"

The demon nodded.

Lily stood up. "We should go to the dining room." She walked past Sebastian, and they left their chamber.

Dinner was pleasant. The food tasted exquisite, and there was soft piano music to accompany the meal. Lily and Sebastian played their new parts well, chatting with those who spoke to them and otherwise were careful not to draw attention to themselves.

A man in charge of the schedule mentioned that there was to be a magic show after dinner. Lily was reluctant to go, but Sebastian insisted they watch it, if only to make their voyage more enjoyable. Thus, they, along with the other passengers, went into an auditorium after dinner and sat down, waiting for the performance to begin.

Soon, a magician wearing a top hat and cape appeared onstage in a puff of smoke. The audience applauded, and once they stopped, the magician said, "Greetings, friends! I am Palsu the Magnificent, the greatest magician in the world! I will perform feats of wonder for you tonight, sights you have never beheld before!"

A female assistant brought out a table and set it down. Palsu cried out in pain, for one of the legs of the table was on his foot. The assistant shrinked away as the magician yelled at her. Then, remembering his audience, he quickly smiled and moved the table. Palsu took his hat off and tapped on it thrice, then reached into it. He pulled out a bouquet of flowers and gave them to a woman in the front row. The crowd applauded.

"For my next trick, I will need a volunteer." He scanned the room. "Ah, young lady, come up to the stage."

He was looking at Lily.

Lily glanced at Sebastian, hesitantly, but he only gave a slight nod. Trying not to reveal her nervousness, Lily walked to the stage. Palsu held her hand, leading her to the side of the stage. The assistant wheeled in a tall box on a dolly and set the box in the middle of the stage.

Palsu opened the box. "Now, this young lady will enter the box, and I shall make her disappear!"

Lily looked unsure, but the magician confidently practically dragged her into the box, and he closed the lid. He tapped on the box thrice with his wand, then opened the lid. Lily was now not inside. The audience clapped, and Palsu and his assistant bowed. Sebastian looked at them, frowning.

The magic show eventually came to a close. Lily hadn't gone back back to her seat. Suspicious, Sebastian slipped away, unnoticed by the others, to search for her.

Sebastian walked by a chamber that was far away from the guest rooms. He heard a muffled noise and peeked inside, where he saw Lily tied and gagged on the floor. Casually, he walked in and said, "Emma, it seems like you have gotten into a bind."

Lily looked at him, and she immediately looked relieved. He took the gag out of her mouth and proceeded to untie her. "She knocked me out and grabbed me from the back of the box."

"Who?"

"Palsu's assistant. I woke up in this room. I have no idea what's happening."

As Sebastian was finishing untying Lily, he quickly turned around and grabbed someone's arm. The assistant was holding a knife pointed toward Sebastian, but she dropped it when he clutched her arm. The assistant looked terrified. She stuttered, "Please don't kill me! I didn't want to do this! He told me to!"

"Who did?" Lily asked.

"Palsu. He told me to kidnap you and bring you here. I don't know what he wants with you, but he said if I didn't do what he said, he'd kill me. I didn't have a choice. Please forgive me."

"If this is true, we must find a way to stop him," said Lily.

"It shouldn't be too difficult. He has limited space to do anything in," the demon pondered.

The assistant looked worried. "You don't know what Palsu is capable of. He's an evil, dangerous man. We won't be able to defeat him."

Sebastian finished untying Lily, and Lily stood up and walked to the assistant and put a hand on her shoulder. The assistant winced, and Lily withdrew her hand. "We have nothing to worry about," Lily stated, "for we have a powerful weapon."

Before any of them could speak another word, a voice behind them said, "Two for the price of one. This is my lucky day."

Palsu was standing in the room with a smirk on his face. "I must say, you've got quite a nose for finding people, my good man."

Sebastian nodded. "I am simply one hell of an uncle. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to retrieve my niece and enjoy the rest of the cruise."

"I'm afraid neither of you will be going anywhere," the magician stated, pointing a gun at Sebastian. "I know people who would love to purchase a beautiful young lady, and as for you, well, you can either die or be sold as servant. The choice is yours."

Lily looked a little scared, but her confidence in Sebastian kept her from being terrified. The assistant, however, pleaded with an expression of horror on her face, "Please, sir, let them go! They did nothing wrong!"

Palsu turned and glared at his assistant. "You are trying to AID them?!" He pointed his gun at her. "Traitor! I gave you a home and a job, and THIS is how you repay me?! You are disposable and are garbage that will easily be tossed out!" He fired.

There were a few moments of silence, then the assistant looked at herself. She was unharmed. Sebastian held the bullet that Palsu shot. The magician briefly seemed shocked, then he smirked again. "You are some kind of a magician, yourself?" he asked Sebastian.

"I do have a few tricks up my sleeve," the demon smiled, slyly. Then, he looked at Lily. "What shall I do with this troublemaker, Emma?"

"End him," Lily replied. "That is an order."

Palsu laughed. "You're letting a child command you? How pathetic."

"I do not have the time nor the patience to explain any of it to you. It won't matter to you, shortly, either way," said Sebastian. He made the first move, but Palsu disappeared into thin air. The demon ran out of the room and found the magician on the deck of the ship.

Palsu yawned. "It is about time you got here. Let's make this quick; I need sleep."

"I assure you, you will have plenty of opportunities to slumber."

They fought skillfully and mostly quietly. Palsu relied on his magic, but even magic wasn't powerful enough to defeat Sebastian. When Palsu was nearly defeated, he stated weakly, "You fight well,…too well for a human. But you…won't win. I still have…more tricks…"

Sebastian sighed. "Tricks mean naught when combatted against a bond. I have someone I am sworn to protect, and you…" He delivered the final blow. "…have nothing."

The demon threw Palsu's corpse into the sea and watched, deep in thought, as it sank into the ocean. Then he walked away.


	33. Chapter 33

Lily looked at the indentations the rope had made around her wrists. She had gotten back to Sebastian's and her room without incident, and she was now sitting on her bed, trying to fully process what had happened.

"It is done," she heard Sebastian say. She looked up at him and nodded. He walked to her and held her wrists. "Did she hurt you?"

"No. I awoke tied up."

"The marks will go away soon. Is there anything you need?"

Lily hugged him. "This is all I need. I need comfort and assurance."

"Did you doubt that I would come to your rescue?"

"I did not. However, being knocked unconscious and tied up with the intention of being sold is a terrifying experience, and I need to be held. Humans need to feel safe."

"So I've noticed. Anyway, you should sleep. It is quite late, and you've had an exhausting night."

"Indeed. I just have one request."

"Yes?"

"Lay beside me and hold me until I fall asleep."

"Yes, my niece." Then, he did as she asked.

Soon, morning came, and with it came loud voices. Lily woke up, immediately, and Sebastian opened the door to see what was going on. Two policemen were holding Palsu's assistant's arms, and she was handcuffed. "You are under arrest for the murder of your employer, Palsu the Magician!"

The assistant looked terrified. "I didn't murder him! I swear!"

"We know you did it! No one else had a motivation nor connection to him!"

Lily was also watching the scene unfold, and she was waiting for the assistant to tell the police and the captain what really happened, but she did not. She only kept insisting she did not commit the crime.

Lily looked at Sebastian. "Help her," she whispered, desperately.

Sebastian went to the policemen and asked, "Forgive the interruption, but what is going on?"

"The magician was murdered by his assistant between last night and this morning. His body is gone, which means she threw it overboard."

"I am an investigator," stated Sebastian. "I can help solve this crime. It's too soon to make an accusation. Have you searched his belongings for any clues?"

"No," one of the police officers replied. "And if you are an investigator, show us your badge."

"Gladly," said Sebastian, and showed them a badge he pulled out of his pocket. The policemen nodded and let him search Palsu's room with one of them while the other made sure the assistant didn't escape.

"Look here," Sebastian said after looking through the room. He held up a folder which had lists of people Palsu had "acquired" and sold. There was also a journal, with the last page saying that the magician was afraid of being discovered and that to protect himself, he would get off the ship using one of the lifeboats. Sure enough, one of the lifeboats was gone. It was enough to prove the assistant's innocence and close the case.

Lily watched as the assistant was released and as she went back into her room. As she started to follow, Sebastian came back and stated, "Well, that's all settled. Shall we go to the dining hall?"

Lily didn't answer him. She knocked on the assistant's door. The door opened, and seeing Lily, the assistant looked uneasy. "Yes, miss?"

"May we talk?" asked Lily.

The other woman hesitated, then nodded. As she invited Lily in, she looked at Sebastian. "In fact, I do wish to speak you both. Please come in."

Once the three of them were in the room, the assistant closed the door behind them. Back to them, the assistant asked, "It was you, wasn't it, sir?"

Before Sebastian could answer, Lily stated, "My uncle did what he had to do to keep me safe, and you, as well."

The assistant turned around and looked at them. Softly, she said, "I thank you. He was a horrible man, and I am glad to be free of him. How can I ever repay you?"

"No need. As my niece told you, I only did what I had to to secure her safety."

"There must be something I can do."

Smiling, kindly, Lily replied, "There is. Tell us your name."

"Julia. Palsu usually just called me his assistant or derogatory words."

Lily held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to formally meet you. I am Emma Forbes, and this is my uncle, Oscar Forbes."

Julia shook her hand. "I am happy to know the names of my saviors."

"Would you like to sit by us this morning?" asked Lily. "We would be happy to have you join us for breakfast."

"That is very kind of you," Julia said with a smile.

The three of them sat together in the dining room and ate. The other passengers avoided them and gave Julia harsh looks and cold glances. Lily could see Julia's shame and embarrassment from being watched and did her best to put her at ease.

After breakfast, Sebastian and Lily walked with Julia back to her room. After Julia thanked them, Lily asked, "What will you do now?"

"I…I have no idea. I don't know what I CAN do. I am only a former assistant to a magician. I don't have any special skills. I suppose I am just a wanderer, stuck on a ship bound for India."

"You yourself can become a magician, or learn a new trade. Your future is wide open," said Sebastian.  
"Perhaps you are right. I've just been under someone else's control for so long, I don't even know who I am."

"Then, now is the best time to learn."

Lily nodded, agreeing with Sebastian. "And we shall help you."

The demon raised his eyebrow. "Emma?"

"You don't have to do that," stated Julia. "I can manage on my own….I think."

"It's not a problem. We can help you start a new life, or at the very least, be your friends."

"That is incredibly kind of you. I would like to have friends. I have none, nor any family. If you don't mind, I would like to stay around you both until I feel more confident in myself."

"It would be no trouble," Sebastian said. However, later when he and Lily were alone, he said to Lily, "You invest yourself too much into the lives of others."

"Julia is a clean slate and has no one to help her through this tough time. I feel compelled to help her."

"Your life would be significantly less stressful if you didn't get involved in others' affairs. You have to focus on your own."

"I AM focusing on my own affairs. If everyone in the human race thought the same as what you said, this world would be extinguished. Kindness and empathy keep us alive despite all the hatred and malice in society."

"I suppose you have a point. Still, I wish you wouldn't throw yourself into things."

Lily smiled, faintly, and hugged him. "Do not worry; everything will be alright."

Despite her words, her eyes held a sadness that she would not speak of. Sebastian simply nodded, not addressing her true feelings.

"If I may ask, why are you two going to visit India?" Julia asked Lily and Sebastian one day. The three of them sat in the sun, staring at the ocean.

Lily paused, thinking of how to answer. She didn't have to, for Sebastian replied, "I promised my niece to take her on a trip there. It is a fascinating country."

"Have you been there before, Mr. Forbes?"

"Oh yes. Twice, in fact."

Sebastian proceeded to talk about a few adventures he had had in India. Lily didn't know if he was making up stories or if he had actually done those things. Either way, her mind drifted away from his voice and concentrated on her own thoughts. She was getting more and more impatient and anxious by the day and wished they were already there. They were wasting time just sitting on a boat.

Suddenly, Lily faintly heard Sebastian say her fake name. She looked at him, and he asked, "Emma, are you quite alright? I said your name twice."

"Yes, Uncle Oscar. I am just distracted. I do not know how much longer I can bear to be on this ship."  
"It shouldn't be long before we arrive," said Sebastian. "Perhaps another day or two. Have patience, my niece."

"I can't wait to go!" Julia stated, excited. "I've always wanted to travel to exotic lands. This will be the start of my new adventure!"

Lily couldn't share Julia's excitement. Her mind was too preoccupied with her own plans. Still, she smiled, happy that this woman was free and optimistic.

"Emma, I do wish you would enjoy yourself. You have barely had any fun on this cruise. You should use the remaining time to relax and clear your mind," Sebastian said.

Lily wanted to, but she no longer knew how. The closer they got to their destination, the more she felt that she was no longer a person, but rather like a train, speeding down a track, only able to concentrate on the final stop. She had gotten to the point where she thought of nothing but her mission. They were so close, yet so far away.

"Excuse me; I have a headache. I must lie down," Lily said, and went back into Sebastian's and her room. She lied on the bed, trying to calm herself.

Suddenly, she heard a soft hissing sound. She looked down at the floor. There was a long, red snake slithering across the room. It took everything in her not to scream. The young girl slowly picked up a candlestick that was setting on the side table next to the bed and quietly stood up. When she got close to the snake, she rapidly hit it with the candlestick and repeatedly did so until it stopped moving. Blood came out of its mouth and body. Relieved that she saved someone from getting bitten, she searched for something to put the snake in so she could drop it in the sea later.

Lily decided to use a towel, and proceeded to get one. Before she left the room, however, she spotted something in the corner of her eye. The blood from the snake left a huge puddle on the floor. She didn't know snakes bled so much, so she went into the bathroom to get two towels. When she returned, the puddle had spread, and she started to panic. She hastily dropped the towels on the floor, and grabbed her blanket and put it down on the same spot. The red liquid soaked the towels and blanket. It was then that she called out for Sebastian, knowing that she couldn't handle this alone.

Sebastian ran in. Lily said, desperately, "Help me stop it. I killed the snake, and its blood won't stop spreading."

The demon walked to her and picked up the candlestick, towels, and blanket. "Emma, I want you to concentrate. There is no snake. There is no blood. It's all in your head, and you need to fight it. Perhaps rest will help you. I imagine the stress is making you feel ill. I implore you to rest and enjoy what time we have left on this voyage."

Lily stared at the floor, then at Sebastian. She hugged him. "Stay with me until I fall asleep," she said, quietly.

"Of course, my niece."

Lily lied down on her bed once again. "I can't sleep," she stated, tears falling."

Suddenly, she heard Sebastian sing a slow, soft lullaby. She swore she had heard it from somewhere before, but she knew not from where. She didn't think about it too much, however; she simply let Sebastian's perfect voice carry her to sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

At long last, the ship docked in India. All of the passengers slowly made their way off the boat. Some surely missed the merriment and the fun experienced during the trip, but all seemed relieved that they were at their destination and on land.

Lily almost fell backwards as she walked off the ship, but Sebastian caught her before she could do so. Julia looked behind her and asked, "Emma, are you alright?"

Julia had become a friend, thus she was allowed to call Lily and Sebastian by their false first names. Shakily, Lily replied, "Yes. I'm just trying to get used to being off a boat."

"I'm sure walking on solid ground will become natural again soon," stated Sebastian.

At the bottom of the ramp, a very finely dressed man stood by, examining all of the passengers. A very tall man was beside him. Lily didn't think anything of it until the finely dressed man stopped Sebastian and asked, "Excuse me, but have you seen this woman?" He held up a child's drawing of a woman.

Sebastian replied with a serious expression, "No. I'm sorry."

Before the demon and Lily went very far, Lily stopped and spoke to the gentlemen. "We are looking for someone, as well. Two people, in fact." She showed them a photograph of her parents. "We believe they were on the previous ship here."

Both of the men examined the picture. The tall one said, "They look familiar."

"Yes, I remember them. They were traveling with two other men."

"Could you describe them? Did they happen to say anything at all?" Sebastian asked.

"Nothing, only that they talked about going to a home around here." Then they gave a brief description of the two men.

Lily looked at Sebastian, then walked to Julia, who was staring at the finely-dressed man. As soon as she saw Lily, she stopped staring and blushed. Smiling a little, Lily said, "Julia-"

She was cut off by the sound of a large crowd of men shouting. They ran to the passengers of the ship and began attacking. Screams of terror filled the air. "Uncle Oscar, fight them!" Lily yelled, grabbing a suitcase and hitting one of the men with it.

At the same time, the finely-dressed man ordered the tall one to do the same, and in a few seconds, all of the attackers lay on the ground, unconscious. Sebastian and the tall man faced each other. "You fight well," Sebastian stated.

"As do you," the tall man said.

Lily had an odd feeling that the tall man wasn't human, but she had no time to think about that. The finely-dressed man addressed the crowd. "Please forgive my countrymen. There is unrest amongst the citizens, and I'm afraid the streets are unsafe for now. I invite you all to my palace, for I am Prince Soma, and I welcome you to India."

There were murmurs throughout the crowd as the tourists were recovering from the scare from the attack. None of them trusted the finely-dressed man, but it was obvious he was royalty.

Julia said, "If he is a prince, he will be able to protect us."

Some argued that it would be safer to stay on the ship. Others stated that a palace would provide more protection. In the end, all of the passengers, including Lily and Sebastian, followed the prince and the tall man.

There were scowls and angry shouts from more of the locals, but there were no more violent incidents.

As the visitors approached Prince Soma's palace, Lily whispered to Sebastian, "We don't have time for this; we have to search for my parents and the people they were with."

"Patience, my niece," Sebastian whispered back. "We will have our chance."

When they all arrived at Prince Soma's home, the visitors awed at how lavish it was. The prince welcomed them and announced that a feast would be held in their honor. The tall man bowed and praised him for his kindness, to which Prince Soma responded, "Nonsense, Agni. These are my guests."

Though Lily was impressed with how opulent the palace was and how kind Prince Soma was, her mind kept going back to the task she was set out to complete. After an extraordinary dinner and a tour of the palace, her patience was rewarded when the prince bade them all good night.

Lily was careful not to awaken anyone as she carefully and quietly exited the palace. As soon as she was outside, she heard Sebastian's voice near her whisper, "Emma, to your right."

Lily looked in that direction and saw the demon's familiar outline close to the building. She walked to him and whispered, "We have to get away from here, but where shall we start? We don't even know if they're still in the city."

Before she could say any more, Sebastian put his hand over her mouth. A few moments later, he picked her up and began running. He didn't stop until they were away from the palace, and he put the young woman down. "There were guards nearby," he explained.

Lily nodded, and Sebastian spoke again. "My lady, I know the names of the two men who were with your parents. They are Simon and Frederick Peck, brothers who own a timber company. They supplied the wood for your family's ships."

"Why would they be here? And why would they have taken my parents?"

"That, I do not know, but I assure you, we will find out."

"If we can find them."

"I don't know why they would leave. This is a large city, and they are businessmen. We must look for them and find them, quickly."

Again, Sebastian picked Lily up and ran. On one hand, she wasn't sure if this was just going to be a fruitless search, but on the other hand, what Sebastian said made sense. The Peck brothers surely valued money, and the best place to obtain it was in a densely populated area. They had to be there, and so would her parents. She just didn't know where exactly, but she had faith in Sebastian and trusted that he knew what he was doing.

After what seemed like forever, Sebastian stopped running. They were by a building. "Here," he whispered.

"Are you certain?" Lily asked as the demon put her down.

"Positive."

They tried looking through windows, but Lily was unable to see anything. Sebastian stated, "It's a storehouse. There are crates everywhere."

"Do you see anyone?"

"No, but we nevertheless need to exercise caution." He opened a window. "I shall go in first, my lady."

Lily nodded, and Sebastian effortlessly slipped through the opening. A minute later, he held out his hand, motioning the young lady to come inside, and he helped her into the storehouse.

There wasn't a shroud of light save for the moonlight that shone through the open window. Lily could see the crates the demon had spoken of, and she wondered what was in them.

"Stay close to me," Sebastian said.

Lily did so, and the two carefully walked across the room. She accidentally bumped into a crate, which moved rather easily. They both froze, and Lily's heart started pounding when a voice was heard from another room. The two looked around for a place to hide until Lily spotted a handle on the floor where the crate had been. Was it a trap door?

Lily pulled on the handle, and a piece of the floor rose up. Underneath was a ladder, and she and Sebastian climbed down, and Sebastian lowered the piece back down. When they reached the bottom of the ladder, they stood still, listening for any more noise. When there was none, they relaxed and looked around. They were in a basement. It was also full of crates. Lily went to one and was easily able to open it. Perplexed, she said, "Is this?..."

"Opium? Yes, my lady."

Lily removed the lid off of another crate. There was more opium in it. "They must be having this imported, then selling it," she said.

Lily stopped when a voice spoke nearby. Though they couldn't see anyone, the young lady's heart began pounding. She ran toward the voice before Sebastian could stop her. As soon as she turned a corner, she immediately froze, and her heart felt like it had stopped.

A man and a woman, thin and wearing clothes that had at one time been finery but were now torn and dirty, sat on the floor against a wall in another part of the basement. They looked at Lily as she trembled. Her voice shook. "Mother...Father..."


	35. Chapter 35

Time seemed to stand still as Lily looked at her parents for the first time in over a year. Though their appearances had changed slightly, there was no mistaking that they were Henry and Mary Athelward.

Their expressions were of shock when they saw Lily, who ran to them. She got on her knees and threw her arms around them. "Mother! Father!" she sobbed with joy.

Mary asked, "Lillith, is that really you?"

"We must be hallucinating," said Henry.

Lily looked up at them and smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You are not. It is really I, your daughter." She hugged them again. "I never gave up looking for you, and I've found you at last!"

Her parents still looked shocked for a few moments, but when they finally grasped what was happening, they hugged their daughter. "Oh, Lillith, we never thought we would see you again!"

"Let's get you out of here. We're going home," Lily stated.

"How will we be able to leave?" Frederick and Simon have guards here all day and night," said Henry.

"We will be able to go. Sebastian will help."

"Sebastian?" her parents both asked.

Sebastian, who had silently been standing away from the other three, walked to them and bowed. Lily said, "Sebastian is our new butler."

"It is an honor to meet you at last, Lord and Lady Athelward. Lady Lillith has missed you terribly and has always spoken highly of you both."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sebastian," they greeted. "Obviously you are an excellent servant since you have helped our daughter come so far."

"I only do what is expected of me. You see, I am simply one hell of a butler."

"We must leave now before anyone comes," stated Lily, calming down.

As she and Sebastian helped the other two stand, a different voice was heard behind them. "None of you are going anywhere."

Lily and Sebastian turned around. A short, fat man stood, pointing a gun at them. Another man who looked similar to him ran in. "Who are you?" the second man asked, angrily.

Before Lily could answer, Henry pulled her back. He held her as Mary held them both. "Please, don't harm our daughter," Henry said, terrified, though trying to sound fearless.

"So this is your daughter? How did you ever find them, little girl?"

Lily glared. "I presume you two are Simon and Frederick Peck?"

"Yes. What's it to you? Don't you know it's foolish to meddle in adult affairs?"

Lily kept her icy stare. "You kidnapped my parents; that affair concerns me. Why did you do it?!"

Frederick, the one who came in the room after Simon, laughed. "It was strictly business; you wouldn't understand."

"I have run my family's company quite well; I understand plenty. Try me."

"We'll humor you, child. You see, Peck's Timber has done business with the Athelward Shipping Company for years. In order to succeed, you must have as much money as possible, and the more you assets you own, the more money you make. Since we were already involved with the shipping company, it made sense to try to own it. So, we made a deal with Lord and Lady Athelward. They would hand over the company in exchange for their precious daughter not getting hurt."

Lily stared at her parents, sadly, for a moment, then angrily looked at the Peck brothers. "All this hell you caused my family was just over money?! You didn't even obtain the company!"

"We didn't realize that you would be able to have it. We were going to buy it, and we tried everything to get it, but your pesky lawyers and bodyguards kept getting in the way. In the meantime, we have made a rather decent living selling opium, as well."

Lily's mind began spinning. Everything that had happened in the past year was simply due to greed. All the heartache she had endured, and all the heartache her parents must have endured, was only due to a want of paper and metal. She couldn't focus.

Suddenly, the room became darker, and the Peck brothers both laughed. Their laughs were more deeper-sounding than before. They started shape-shifting into terrible monsters. Lily wanted to scream in terror, but her anger was stronger than her fear. "YOU EVIL, MALEVOLENT, HEARTLESS MONSTERS!" she screamed. "YOU ALMOST DESTROYED MY FAMILY! I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!"

Mary shook. "Lillith, stop. They have guns."

Lily looked at Sebastian. She unbuttoned the first two buttons of her dress. The contract seal on her chest glowed. "Sebastian, this is an order: hurt them, but do not destroy them. I shall deliver the final blows."

Sebastian removed his glove, and the contract seal on his hand glowed. His eyes turned red. "Yes, my lady."

The Peck brothers laughed as they gradually became uglier and uglier, but their laughter stopped once Sebastian fought them. Gunshots went off, but neither the demon, young lady, nor her parents were injured. The monsters screamed and fell on the floor as Sebastian incapacitated them. He stepped away and gave Lily the gun. "You will never, ever harm my family again." Then, she shot both Simon and Frederick Peck in the heads. As they died, they gradually turned human again.

It was over. The two men who were the cause of the pain she had felt for a year were dead.

Lily dropped the gun and turned toward her parents, who were holding each other, terrified. Out of breath, Lily stated, "They're dead. We're all safe now."

This did not seem to comfort them. "Let's leave this place," continued Lily.

Horrified, Henry asked, "Lillith, what have you done?"

"I'm sorry, Mother and Father. They caused so much misery. I lost my head, but I don't regret what I did."

"That mark," Mary gasped, as equally horrified as her husband was. "It's unholy!"

Lily looked at her chest. "I can explain. I needed help finding you, and Sebastian offered it in exchange for my soul. Don't fear, though. I wanted this, and now we will go home and be happy and together again." She smiled at her parents.

Their expressions still didn't change. "You made a deal with this demon! How could you, Lillith?! You have committed a terrible sin that you can never redeem yourself for!"

Lily's smile quickly disappeared. "I just wanted to see you two again and bring you back home."

"You gave up your soul! You've become evil in the eyes of God!"

Suddenly, Henry pulled out a gun that one of the Peck brothers had had that had been forced away from them. He pointed it at Lily and fired. The bullet went straight through her heart.

The last thing Lily saw was Sebastian's shocked face.


	36. Chapter 36

_Floating._

 _Floating._

 _I'm_ _weightless._

 _Am I dreaming? Sailing? Falling?_

Lily opened her eyes. She was lying flat on her back. She felt herself floating upwards. Gaining consciousness, she was able to see her surroundings clearly.

She was in a boat, floating up a dark river. The sky was the same color as the water. To get a better look, she sat up, and, to her surprise, she saw Sebastian standing at the front of the boat, rowing. "Sebastian?" she asked, stunned.

Sebastian turned toward her, continuing to row. "Hello, my lady."

Lily couldn't read the demon's expression. "What happened? Where are we?"

At first, he said nothing. Finally, he answered, "Your father shot you."

They were quiet for a few moments. Lily faintly remembered it, though it seemed like a dream. She remembered her parents' horrified faces and the sound of a gun and seeing Sebastian before darkness. The realization of what had happened finally presented itself fully in her mind.

She began to cry.

Sebastian still said nothing, and as soon as she could speak, Lily cried out, "I gave everything for them! I cried over them and wished every single day that they would come home! Why did they kill me?! Why, Sebastian?!" She sobbed, choking on her tears.

As soon as she quieted down, Sebastian spoke. "Your parents were horrified that you made a contract with a demon, the most evil of creatures, and that you were no longer a child of their god."

"Most evil? What about the Peck brothers? And Thrine? And Walter? They did evil things, and none of them were demons. You have helped me all this time. Didn't that mean anything to them?"

"Apparently not, mistress."

Lily sniffled. With her voice trembling, she asked, "Am I dead?"

"Not yet. Soon."

They traveled up the river until they stopped at an island. Sebastian docked the boat, then lifted Lily out of it. He carried her as he walked further and further into the island until he stopped in the middle of a dilapidated stone building. He gently sat her on a bench. She could feel it was near the end.

"What will happen to Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian?" Lily asked.

"I'm sure they will be alright, my lady."

"And what of you?"

Sebastian paused. "You need not concern yourself of others, anymore."

"I guess I still worry, even when I'm dying. Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Thank you for everything you've done for me."

Sebastian seemed surprised for a brief moment, then he stated, "I simply did what was required of me. Nothing more, nothing less."

Lily gazed into his eyes. "Nevertheless, I am grateful to you. I am more than grateful. You were more than a butler to me. You were my dearest friend, and I...I loved you. I loved you more than I could love anyone, and I will love you until there is nothing left of me."

Sebastian came closer to her. "I am almost ready," she continued. "I have one more request."

"Yes?"

"Kiss me, one last time."

Sebastian leaned toward her, slowly, and gently kissed her lips. Gradually, the kiss turned passionate until they gently pulled away. Lily relaxed and sat back. "I am ready," she stated.

Sebastian slowly leaned forward again, getting closer and closer. Lily wasn't afraid; she had known from the moment they had made the contract that this was how it was going to end. She just hadn't expected it to be so soon. In any way, she had no regrets and had overall had a good life.

She felt Sebastian getting nearer until his face was inches from hers. She could see the hunger in his eyes. She closed her own and waited for him to devour her soul.

Lily felt nothing. She opened her eyes and saw Sebastian still in the same position, only his expression was different. He looked unsure and conflicted, which confused her. Finally, he made eye contact. His eyes turned red, and she could feel her chest burning, then her whole body. She wanted to scream but physically couldn't. She had never felt this much pain when she was alive. Then, all at once, the pain stopped.

It was over.

Wasn't it?

Lily could still think and feel. She felt Sebastian's hand hold her own. She opened her eyes as he pulled her up in a standing position. Confused, she asked, "What are you doing? I am still here."

"I have extended our contract, and it can never be broken."

"I don't understand."

"I have made you into a demon, my lady."

Lily froze. "A demon?" she stuttered.

"It was the only way to keep you alive, so to speak."

"But demons do not have souls, and if I am still here..." The realization hit her. "...then you did not eat it."

Sebastian nodded, slowly.

The young woman tried to process what was going on; it was all happening so fast. She felt different but could not explain how. She felt empty but powerful. Dead but alive. Like she had lost something but yet gained something else.

Her eyes widened, horrified. "You gave up my soul?! You were supposed to consume it! I could always see the hunger in your eyes; you have been waiting for this moment, and you threw it away?! I was ready to go, and I was willing to uphold my end of the contract! My soul, your feast, was the only thing you ever cared about, and now you'll never be able to have it! You fool! You fool!"

At this point, she was sobbing. "Why, Sebastian? Why?"

"Losing you forever would not have been worth the few minutes spent on a meal."

Stunned, Lily ceased her crying and stared into the demon's calm eyes. He stepped toward her and put one arm around her waist while he stroked her tear-stained cheek with the hand on his other arm. "It's true that I at first only cared about consuming your soul," he said in a soft tone. "I saw you as a tortured being who only cared about the one thing you set out to do. As time went on, I discovered you were much more than that. You were unlike any human I had ever seen. You were brave and fearless, yet kind and benevolent. You went above and beyond what anyone would do for others and themselves. Though you attempted to give up a couple of times, your determination and hope prevented you from doing so. You cared about me, a mere demon, though you knew what I was and had seen my true form." He took her hands in his own. He still had the seal. She looked at her chest and saw that she had hers. When she looked into Sebastian's eyes again, he said, "At the moment you were shot, I realized that I don't want to go through eternity without you. I cannot bear to not have you with me. I truly and deeply love you, Lillith, more than any being is capable of loving another. I want to be by your side and you to be by mine forever."

Lily's shock turned into pure joy as she heard his words. Speechless, she threw her arms around him as they were drawn into a passionate kiss. When they finally pulled away, Lily asked, "What shall we do now? Where will we go?"

"Wherever you wish."

Without hesitating, the young woman said, "I want to go home. I want to continue my life there; it is where I shall be happiest."

Sebastian bowed. "As you wish."


	37. Chapter 37

Laughter filled the dining room as everyone inside the Athelward Manor were seated at the long table, eating a large dinner. Finny, Mey-Rin, Bard, and Sebastian were included though they frequently got up to serve the others. Prince Soma, Agni, Julia, and other friends and acquaintances Lily had met during the past couple of years were guests.

There was so much chatter that it took a little bit for it to stop after Lily stood up and got everyone's attention. "I would like to propose a toast," she stated, holding a glass of wine. "I want to thank all of you for being here. Seeing you fills me with happiness. The past couple of years have been difficult, and though things have changed..." She paused with a sorrowful expression on her face. Then, she smiled, softly. "...I believe that the future will be bright for us all. A toast to friends and life. To us." With that, she raised her glass, and the others did the same.

After the meal, Lily excused herself and went outside. She went into the garden, where the flowers were in full bloom, and savored their scents.

 _I_ _am free._

"A fine speech you made. Your kindness knows no bounds."

Lily turned toward Sebastian as he walked to her. "I meant every word. I am so fortunate to know them, and especially you."

He held her hand. "And I you. It is an honor to be yours."

Lily's eye color turned red for a moment, then back to her normal green. "My parents are gone, but I have started a new life. I am not alone. We are not alone."

"Indeed. I will stay by your side, come what may. We are bound to each other for eternity."

"I couldn't ask for anything more."

After they kissed, tenderly, Lily said, "Let us treasure our existence, no matter what hardships we may face, and let us not forget what completes us."

Sebastian gazed deeply into Lily's eyes and held her hands. He spoke three simple words.

"Yes, my love."


End file.
